If I Only Knew
by Nanashio
Summary: Humor, or lack thereof. A collection of shounenai oneshots. Pairings: JoeyYugi, TristanRyou, YamiYugi, KaibaJoey, HondaKaiba, HondaBakura, slight HondaYugi
1. Tristan & Ryou

Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters... I'm not getting anything for writing this... not many people are fond of this pairing, I heard... and anything else I may mention, most likely doesn't belong to me, either...  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai... TR/RT, some JY... there's no language I think... it's the dubbed version with their dubbed names... typing Jounouchi over and over didn't seem like much fun. And I have fixed this a bit... oh yeah, and sorry all Miho fans... no flaming please... if you're not fond of this pairing, then why read it? arigatou... onwards! (so that was the dreaded QuickEdit, how's it work?) 

**

* * *

** Tristan Taylor sighed, as he watched Miho Nozaka bound up to a teenager, with slightly long silver-blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Ryou Bakura. He was talking quietly with a shorter teenager, with black hair and red highlights, and his face was framed with blonde tresses, his eyes were a bright violet that shone with innocence. Yugi Muto.  
  
"Why do I make myself put up with this?" Tristan wondered, with a shake of his head.  
  
He just finished asking Miho out on a date, then she saw Ryou.  
  
He slid his hands in his pockets, and walked up to Yugi and Ryou, as he was now oblivious to Miho. It was just the way things were: Tristan would think he was getting somewhere with Miho, then Ryou would get in her sight, then Tristan would no longer exist.  
  
Tristan couldn't think of Ryou as his competition for Miho either, since the silver haired boy had no interest in her. Plus, Ryou was his friend. Tristan couldn't help but smirk at the similarities. He looked like lovesick fool to Miho, and Miho looked like a lovesick fool to Ryou. It made Tristan wonder though. Who did Ryou like? 

**oooXXXooo**

Ryou sighed inwardly, as he tried to give his attention to Miho. She was really staring at him, it was almost scary. And when Yugi saw the predicament Ryou was in, the shorter teenager merely smiled and walked a few feet away, and started to talk with Tristan.  
  
Tristan.  
  
Ryou felt his his heart flutter at the sight of the tall, lanky teen. Tristan towered over Yugi by at least two feet, but he wasn't at all threatening and intimidating. At least not to his friends.  
  
His eyes were a golden-grey, a very beautiful blend in Ryou's opinion. And dark brown cropped hair, his lean frame was hidden slightly, making him appear skinny. But it was quite the opposite, Tristan was well-built. And at the moment, he was wearing the school's blue uniform, the jacket undone, revealing his white oxford shirt.  
  
Personally, Ryou liked Tristan. Very much. But he obviously held an interest in Miho. Whom was squealing and gushing at Ryou right then.  
  
"... So, you think so?" the said girl was saying.  
  
Ryou snapped his attention back to Miho. "Huh? I'm sorry, what?" he asked, looking confused.  
  
Miho took no offense in the lack of attention Ryou was giving her. "I said, do you think a garage sale would be a good way to raise money?" she repeated.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. A financial topic, and he was too busy staring at Tristan! "Oh... yes, that might be for the best," he agreed.  
  
Miho smiled, dreamily, as she clasped her hands together under her chin, her eyes taking on a familiar shine.  
  
Ryou grimaced, inwardly, Miho gave him this look time and time again. He still hadn't gotten used to it, nor did he ever think he would.  
  
"Oh, Ryou... you're such a nice guy, do you think you could help me?" she cooed, wistfully.  
  
Ryou shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and he glanced at Yugi and Tristan, his eyes pleading for one of them to approach. Neither moved. He hefted his backpack up a bit more, since his slumped shoulders were allowing the bag to fall.  
  
"I don't know, Miho... I would really love to help, but I'm not sure of my schedule, and..." Ryou started to say, his words died in his throat though, at the puppy-dog eyes Miho soon took on. Ryou stood firm. No, he wasn't going to fall for that.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miho," he repeated.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Tristan asked as he walked up to them, Yugi following.  
  
"Uhh, a garage sale, for Miho's family," Ryou explained. Suddenly shy at the brunette's presence. But he managed to hide it well enough.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, then glanced at Miho, "I can help, if you want," he offered.  
  
Miho gave Tristan the once over, then shook her head, "no thank you, Tristan, I want Ryou's help," she said, shortly.  
  
Tristan sighed.  
  
Ryou bit his lip, Miho was so tactless. He couldn't help feeling sympathy for the taller teen. He turned to the girl, "alright, Miho... I will help."  
  
Miho blushed, and smiled with delight.  
  
"If I can have the others there to help me..."  
  
Tristan's eyes widened as he glanced at Ryou.  
  
Ryou. Really nice guy, he was slender and a bit short, taller then Yugi, but shorter than he and Joey Wheeler. Ryou's eyes were his best feature though. Beautiful and deep.  
  
Miho sighed, "but Ryou..." she started to argue, Ryou folded his arms, his usual polite exterior was soon covered with a stubborn demeanor as he frowned slightly, refusing to change his offer.  
  
Tristan couldn't help but smile, Ryou looked cute like that.  
  
"No, Miho... I'm flattered that you think you only need my help, but I'm sure I'll need the others' help as well," he said, firmly.  
  
Miho pouted, "but Ryou..." she tried again.  
  
"No, Miho... it's me and my friends, or do it on your own," Ryou said, sternly.  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow, vaguely impressed, Ryou never talked like this to a girl before. Tristan also noticed the way he changed. Not that he actually minded.  
  
"Oh alright... tomorrow at 9am, okay?" Miho said, with a small sigh.  
  
Ryou nodded, "we'll be there," he agreed.  
  
The infatuated girl smiled and bounded away, probably to meet Tea Gardner.  
  
"Why did you do that, Ryou?" Yugi asked, looking a little confused.  
  
Ryou shook his head, then shrugged. "Does it matter? Can we go to the Game Shop, now?"  
  
Yugi laughed, "alright, let's go then," he agreed. Tristan smiled, as he followed the two shorter teenagers. 'Kids', he mused to himself, jokingly. 

**oooXXXooo**

It was 8am, on the dot. Ryou was having a hard time, as good of a student as he was, he liked to sleep-in on saturdays. So the knocking on the door, and doorbell chiming, endlessly, was a bit of a nuisance. He scratched his silvery hair, then smoothed it back down, as he made his way downstairs. He opened the door, rubbing his eyes. There stood Tristan.  
  
"You awake yet?" he asked, cheerfully.  
  
Ryou grumbled.  
  
Tristan raised en eyebrow, "say what?"  
  
"I said, I'm here at door, aren't I?" Ryou repeated, more clearly.  
  
"Right.... well, let's go."  
  
"Go where?" the smaller teen asked with a yawn.  
  
"To breakfast... Tea's mom offered to cook us a big breakfast, since we'll be having a long day," Tristan explained.  
  
Ryou rubbed his eyes again, "huh?" he asked, drowzily.  
  
Tristan laughed, "alright, Joey... we'll do it your way!" he called, to a blonde teenager, with brown eyes.  
  
"Told ya!" Joey Wheeler called.  
  
"Do what, what way?" Ryou asked, not understanding. Suddenly, Tristan was stooping over, pushing the smaller teenager over his shoulder, "hey!" the exchange student protested. Only to find himself hanging over Tristan's shoulder and being carried to the car, in his t-shirt and shorts, no less!  
  
"Put me down, Tristan!" Ryou yelped.  
  
"I'll get da' clothes!" Joey called, as he ran inside. After a few seconds, he returned back to the door. "Hey, which one's Bakura's room?"  
  
"Baka..." Tristan grumbled, with a playful roll of his eyes.  
  
"I'll show him... Good morning, Ryou," Yugi Muto said cheerfully, oblivious to Ryou's annoyed scowl at being carried around like a sack of potatoes, or something.  
  
"You can put me down now, Tristan..." Ryou said, calmly.  
  
"Nope, I do that, you'll try to run back inside..." the taller boy replied.  
  
Ryou sighed, in defeat, and just hung there. He couldn't help but be impressed at how Tristan was holding him up, so effortlessly.  
  
Then Joey and Yugi returned, Joey carrying a white and blue striped t-shirt and pair of black jeans, Yugi behind him, carrying Ryou's sneakers and some socks. "Bye, Bakura-san... We'll bring Ryou home later," Yugi called, as he closed the door, and ran up to the car with a bright smile.  
  
Ryou sighed. He sat in the back with Tristan, while Yugi had shotgun with Joey as the driver.  
  
"Well, start changin, Bakura... we'll be at the Gardner's in a few minutes..." Joey told him.  
  
Ryou blinked, then raised his nose in the air, in mock snootiness. "I am not changing in a car, Mr. Wheeler," he retorted.  
  
Tristan chuckled and ruffled the shorter boy's hair, "aww, c'mon, Ryou... give me a show, while we're driving," he coaxed, playfully. Ryou blushed furiously, and smacked Tristan's hand away.  
  
"Tristan, you said you would behave," Yugi said, with a mock stern look, Tristan grinned.  
  
Pursing his lips, Ryou started to change. He was greeted with playful whoops and hollers from Joey and Tristan, while Yugi merely laughed. 

**oooXXXooo**

Tristan was laughing, it was a short drive, but they had their laughs. One of the main reasons was Ryou. He saved most of his dignity, by removing his pajama t-shirt and put on the striped one Joey got him, and simply pulled his black jeans over his shorts.  
  
Joey teased Ryou by driving very slowly, down main street. Of course, they nearly got in trouble by the police, but at least they got to see Ryou turn beet red, as he was gawked at by the early morning pedestrians.  
  
They all filed out of the car, Ryou had to hop on foot to get his other shoe on. Feeling playful and energetic, Tristan swept Ryou into his arms.  
  
"Try to keep up, huh?" he said with a playful grin, then he carrying him to the Gardner's front porch. Ryou was blushing a bit, but Tristan figured it was from the drive.  
  
Ryou stayed perfectly still, except for the motion his hands had to do to tie his shoelaces, as he was carried, yet again, by Tristan Taylor.  
  
Yugi was greeted with kind "hello"s, and Yugi, ever the polite one, asked how they all were. And Joey was greeted with playful, "uh-oh"s. Tristan and Ryou on the other hand...  
  
"OH! You got married! When!?" Mrs. Gardner squealed, Tristan laughed, while Ryou turned beet red.  
  
"Uhhh, last night, I think," Tristan joked.  
  
"You can put me down now," Ryou mumbled. Tristan grinned and sat the smaller boy back on the floor. Then the introductions were made.  
  
"Ryou Bakura, these are Tea's parents..." Yugi said.  
  
Ryou nodded, bowing his head slightly, "it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Where's Tea?" Joey asked, confused.  
  
"Still trying to get pretty for our guests..." Mister Gardner said, with a playful roll of his eyes.  
  
"Am not, Dad!" a brown-haired teenage girl with bright blue eyes said, as she stuck her tongue out at her father, and bounded to the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, great timing, breakfast is ready," Mrs. Gardner said, with a kind smile. 

**oooXXXooo**

Ryou smiled, breakfast was going great so far. He was really enjoying the sunny personalities of the Gardner's. They would tell jokes, and they didn't seem to mind Joey's slightly bad eating manners, since he was trying. Tea was talking with Yugi. Well, everyone was trying to talk to Yugi. The small teenager was laughing, joking that he should curse his polite attitude, since he was trying to carry on three different conversations at once. Tristan was laughing at Yugi's dilemma, and tried to call some of their attention off, by telling a joke.  
  
"... So, then the dog says, which one of you shot my paw!?"[1] Tristan finished, everyone looked at him, blankly. Ryou was the first to release a small laugh, then everyone joined in.  
  
Tristan grinned, "it's not funny, I know... but I had to try," he said, sheepishly.  
  
"It was just the look on your face, Tristan," Ryou explained, between chuckles.  
  
Tristan blinked, looking confused, "huh?"  
  
Joey laughed, as he raised both of his eyebrows, and opened his eyes widely, along with his mouth, trying to imitate Tristan's expression. Since it was so off, it caused the others to laugh harder.  
  
"Oh man... we're late!" Joey pointed out, noticing the time, once the laughter died down.  
  
"Relax, they live next door," Tea told him, as she ate another piece of bacon.  
  
"That may be true, Tea... but we made a commitment to help them," Ryou reminded her.  
  
"Ryou's right," Yugi agreed, and Tristan nodded.  
  
With a defeated sigh, Tea stood up. "See you later, mom, dad..." she called, as they ran out of the diningroom. Then the five friends, were out the door. It was 10 after 9am. It was not good. 

**oooXXXooo**

"Steady..! That's not being steady, Joey!" Miho hollered, waving her arms in obvious agitation..  
  
"Well, quit yellin at me, then maybe it'll be more steady!" Joey snapped.  
  
"Joey!" Tea scolded.  
  
"It's da' truth!" he said, defensively.  
  
"Hey, Joey! You're letting it slip!" Tristan snapped.  
  
"Oh, oops..." the blonde teenager muttered, and straightened out the sofa they were carrying out onto the lawn.  
  
Once the old sofa was sat down, Tristan collapsed on the grass, while Joey sat on the sofa, "stupid thing..." he grumbled.  
  
Then both of the taller teenagers looked up, seeing Yugi walk out, carrying a box and an odd dolphin shaped lamp[2], Ryou behind him, carrying another box and a stack of books.  
  
"Hey! Why do they get da' light stuff!?" Joey demanded, Tristan laughed. 

**oooXXXooo**

They worked steadily for two hours, then it was nearly noon. The sun was high up, beating down on all of them.  
  
"Damn... who'da thought it would get this hot..?" Joey panted, as he removed his green jacket, Tristan shrugged, and took off his vest and tossed it aside.  
  
Tea sat in the old La-Z-Boy, fanning herself with one of the old magazines, Yugi was trying to find shade under an old table. Ryou laid on top of the table, staring up at the bright blue sky.  
  
"You see anything, Ryou?" Tristan called.  
  
"No clouds... if that's what you mean," Ryou called back.  
  
Tristan grinned, then got up, and walked up to silver-haired boy. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
Ryou shifted his gaze to Tristan, "yes, why?" he asked, confused.  
  
"You're only here because of me, aren't you?" the taller teenager asked, quietly.  
  
Ryou sat up, and smiled as he shook his head. "I'm here because it's the right thing to do," he corrected, Tristan rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, we're both here, because you know how much I like Miho."  
  
Ryou sighed. "perhaps," he said, with a shrug.  
  
"Thanks, Ryou... I really appreciate this."  
  
Ryou felt himself begin to blush, so he quickly looked away, nodding a bit. "It's no problem, Tristan, really... anything for a friend, kind of thing," he said, forcing a cheery smile.  
  
Tristan nodded, "I'll owe you," he promised. Ryou laughed, lightly.  
  
"Where have I heard that before?"  
  
Tristan grinned. "Seriously, anything you want, just name it," he repeated.  
  
Ryou swallowed again, at the intense stare Tristan was giving him, then he nodded, "I'm going to keep you to that," he warned.  
  
Tristan smirked then he nodded again, and started to go back over to Joey, to start moving the sofa, so there would be room for the loveseat.  
  
Ryou sighed shakily, and started to lay back down, then Yugi popped up. "Ryou...?" he started to say.  
  
"AUGH!" Ryou cried, and fell over the edge of the table in surprise.  
  
Yugi was under the table again, crawling up to the somewhat taller boy. "I'm sorry... are you alright?" he asked, in concern.  
  
Ryou sat up, panting, "you nearly gave me a heartattack, Yugi..." he choked out.  
  
"I'm sorry... I thought you knew I was there... unless, you forgot all about me, because of a certain person," Yugi said slowly, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"What?" Ryou asked, confused.  
  
"Do you like Tristan?"  
  
"I-I don't know what you mean..."  
  
Yugi smiled, assuringly, "it's alright, Ryou... give him time, he'll see... and so will you."  
  
Ryou blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Yugi," he repeated, calmly.  
  
Yugi shrugged, then he got up, and went back to setting up the tables with the old toys. 

**oooXXXooo**

Sunset. Everything was over. Miho's family made up to 1960 dollars.  
  
"We couldn't have done it without your friends, Miho..." Miho's father said, with a smile.  
  
"Yes, we should thank them," Miho's mother agreed.  
  
Then after a few minutes, Miho was running up to the five other teenagers; Joey leaning against a tree, Tea leaning on him, Yugi was laying in the grass, Tristan was laying up in the tree, on a branch, Ryou standing near him, holding onto the branch as he hung there, lightly.  
  
"Guys, you want to join us for dinner, to celebrate?" Miho asked.  
  
"Not me... sorry, Miho... Serenity's supposed to call tonight," Joey said with an apologetic smile, referring to his younger sister.  
  
"Mom want to show me how to make her dumplings tonight," said Tea with a sigh.  
  
"Grandpa wants me home, to meet a friend of his," Yugi said, with a polite smile. "But thanks for the offer," he added.  
  
"I can't..." was all Ryou said.  
  
"Uhhh, I'd accept, but..." Tristan started to say, slowly. Why wasn't he jumping at this chance? Because of Ryou maybe. Tristan noticed Ryou's fingers gently, so subtly touching Tristan's hair. It was distacting.  
  
Miho didn't wait for Tristan's reason, anyways, she merely ran back to her parents. "We can clean up, mom and dad, you guys go out, enjoy the money," she chirped. Once they left, they began.  
  
"Never again... no more work... lemme sleep!" Joey mumbled, his eyes closed, as he laid on the now cleared-up lawn.  
  
"Get up, Joey... we can go home now," Yugi told the taller teenager.  
  
"Leave him... if he wants to sleep here, let him," Tea said, cheerfully. Joey glared at her, as he got to his feet, and started shuffling towards Tea's driveway, where his car was still parked.  
  
Yugi followed, since his home was near Joey's, which was pretty much across town.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Ryou!" Tea called, before she went inside.  
  
"G' night, Tea," the boys called back.  
  
Miho went inside a few minutes ago. But before she went in, she gave Ryou a quick kiss on the cheek as her thanks. Ryou had sighed, wiping his cheek where he received the kiss.  
  
Tristan wasn't exactly fond of the particular sign of thanks. But for some reason, his jealousy was aimed at Miho, not Ryou.  
  
"Right... well, I guess I'm walking home!" Ryou called out, for Joey's benefit.  
  
The sleepy blonde grinned at Ryou, tiredly. "Fine, fine... get in then, already," he called, then yawned again.  
  
With a small grin, Tristan followed Ryou to the car. Yugi climbed in front again, and snuggled into the seat, with a yawn. Tristan and Ryou both got in the back, whilest Joey stood outside.  
  
"What's he doing?" Ryou asked, confused.  
  
Yugi reached over and poked the taller boy's leg. "Joey? You getting in?" he called, cheerfully. Joey's response was a snore.  
  
"Baka!" Tristan called out, then he leaned over Ryou, and socked Joey in the gut.  
  
"OW! WHO DID DAT!?!?" Joey snapped, as he leaned into the car, ready to glare at the person who hit him.  
  
"It was Yugi, you wuss," Tristan retorted. Ryou was ready to jump to the smaller boy's defense, until Tristan grabbed Ryou's knee, squeezing lightly, causing the silver-haired boy to burst out laughing.  
  
"THAT TICKLES! STOP IT!" Ryou blurted out, as he grabbed Tristan's wrist, tears threatening to fall in his laughter.  
  
"Oh well... if it was Yugi, then dat's okay," Joey said with a shrug, and climbed in and started the ignition.  
  
Tristan released Ryou's leg and leaned back with a grin. Ryou glared at him, "you could've gotten Yugi in trouble!" he whispered to the taller boy.  
  
"Joey? Get mad at Yugi?" Tristan asked, looking amazed at such a concept. Then he burst out in exaggerated laughter.  
  
Yugi blushed, since he overheard.  
  
"What's so funny?" Joey asked, watching the two teenagers through the rearview mirror, curiously.  
  
"Ryou thought you would actually get mad at Yugi for hitting you," Tristan answered.  
  
"Me? Get mad at Yugi? Yugi Muto? The little guy sittin next to me?" Joey asked, in awe that someone thought he would actually be violent to the little guy.  
  
"Never! I would never, Yuge! C' mere, Pal! Gimme a hug!" Joey said, cheerfully, as he reached one arm over, and wrapped it around the small boy's shoulders, giving him an affectionate squeeze.  
  
Yugi laughed, and hugged Joey's arm, since his small arms could only reach so far.  
  
"Alright, so who am I droppin off first?" Joey asked, as he yawned, yet again.  
  
"Smallest first," Tristan suggested, Yugi turned around, and glared at the taller teenager, half-heartedly. Tristan grinned and held up his hands, in mock surrender, "sorry, just a suggestion..."  
  
"Better be..." Yugi said, sticking out his tongue at him. Tristan laughed.  
  
"Drop me off first, please... I'm tired," Ryou said, stifling a yawn with his hand.  
  
"Nah... Yuge first, he's got a bedtime..." Joey said, with a playful wink to the violet-eyed boy.  
  
"It's saturday night..." Yugi started to retort.  
  
Joey grinned, "ohhh yeah..!" he whooped. Suddenly, Joey was wide awake, and started driving around town, windows open, music blaring. All because he just remembered it was Saturday night. Tristan rolled his eyes, while Ryou and Yugi blinked in confusion. 

**oooXXXooo**

The four teenagers sat around the table, eating their burgers, Ryou glanced at Tristan repeatedly when he wasn't looking.  
  
Tristan. Tough, yet tender at the same time. Always doing what he believed was right. Ryou smiled faintly at the memory of Tristan telling him he would be safe with him, when they were at Pegasus' castle. But before the search was what held Ryou's memory the most.  


oXXXo  
_Ryou yawned, as he opened the door, his eyes widened as he found himself looking up at Tristan.  
  
"Tristan... what is it?" he asked, instantly feeling awkward.  
  
Tristan managed a tight smile, "can I come in, Ryou..? I need to talk to someone," he said, softly. Ryou nodded, and stepped back, letting the lanky teenager in his room.  
  
Ryou sat down on his bed, resisting the urge to bite his lip. 'Sit on the chair, Tristan. The chair', Ryou found himself practically praying. Oh no, Tristan sat next to him.  
  
"Ryou... about Pegasus..." He started to say.  
  
Ryou blinked.  
  
"This might sound crazy... but how do you think Pegasus defeated Kaiba so easily..?"  
  
The smaller boy frowned slightly, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying not to stare at the firm lips that Tristan was the proud owner of.  
  
"Kaiba's one of the top duelists in the world, but Pegasus defeated him so easily... how do you think he managed to do that?"  
  
Ryou furrowed his brow, he never really thought about that. He was too busy feeling pity for Kaiba's trouncing. He shook his head, since he didn't know.  
  
Tristan nodded, and shifted his weight, so he now faced the smaller boy. "Okay, this is what I think Ryou... what if Pegasus cheated?" he asked.  
  
Ryou raised a pale, slender eyebrow, "what?"  
  
"It's just a guess... you can laugh if you want..." Tristan said, with a wry smile. Ryou felt his heart pound harder. Tristan, so used to having his ideas laughed at.  
  
"I... I don't really know what to think, Tristan..." Ryou admitted, slowly. Tristan shrugged then nodded.  
  
"Uhhh, not that I don't believe you, Tristan... but why would Pegasus cheat? And how would he manage that?" Ryou asked, hesitantly.  
  
"That's why I came to talk to you... you're smart Ryou... can't you help me out here?"  
  
Ryou felt his cheeks redden, at the compliment. "I... I don't know..." he mumbled, uncertainly.  
  
Tristan smiled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your eyes... they shine so much... even in the dark..."  
  
Ryou's blush deepened.  
  
"Alright... flattery can get people anywhere... will we be doing this on our own?" Ryou asked, changing the subject to hide his evident embarrassment.  
  
Tristan shook his head, "we should get Tea, too..." he replied as he stood up  
  
Ryou nodded. Then started to stand, following after Tristan, then he stumbled as the rug caught his foot.  
  
In a flash, Tristan spun around, catching him.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked, in a gentle tone.  
  
Ryou's heart thudded loudly in his chest, he looked up, hesitantly, at Tristan. His eyes emitting pure concern. Ryou swallowed and nodded, slowly. Tristan smiled.  
  
"Good... can't have you getting hurt now, can we?"  
  
Not knowing what else to say or do, Ryou merely shook his head. Tristan chuckled, the sound sending a shiver down Ryou's spine.  
  
Tristan pulled on Ryou a bit, to help him get to his feet. Ryou's hands rested on the taller boy's chest, he gazed up at him, his cheeks flushed. It was like something out of a movie. Two people, alone in the dark, in each other's arms. Ryou's heart pounded harder as these thoughts went though his mind.  
  
"C' mon..." Tristan whispered, huskily.  
  
Ryou's heart felt like it would burst.  
  
"We should get going now..."  
  
Ryou bit his lip. Oh yeah. He nodded, instantly missing the warmth as Tristan released him. But Tristan gave him a warm smile, then they left to get Tea and begin their investigation._

**oXXXo**  
"Earth to Bakura..!" Joey called out, waving a hand in front of the somewhat smaller boy's face.  
  
"Huh!? Uhhh, yes? What is it?" Ryou said, being brought back to reality.  
  
"Geez, that must've been some daydream..." Joey commented, Ryou blushed.  
  
"What is it, Joey?"  
  
"Just wanted to know if I could have the rest of your fries... can I?"  
  
Ryou nodded and pushed the rest of his fries towards the blonde boy. He rested his face in his hands, instantly feeling his warm cheeks. He was blushing!? In front of Joey, too!?  
  
"So... who was in it?" Joey asked, chewing on a fry.  
  
"Uhhh, who was in what?" Ryou asked, confused. "And where's Yugi and Tristan?"  
  
"They're playing the games in the arcade... now who were you daydreamin about?" Joey asked, with a small smirk.  
  
Ryou never answered, as he took a drink of his rootbeer.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Ryou sputtered, "WHAAT!?" he choked out, staring at Joey.  
  
The blonde shrugged, "just a guess..." he said, with a small sheepish grin.  
  
"Joey, why would I daydream about..." Ryou paused and looked around, in case someone might hear him and tell Yugi himself. Well, they were the only ones in the room at the moment. "Yugi?" he finished.  
  
"Hey, I daydream about him, every now and then..." Joey said, with a careless shrug.  
  
Ryou gaped at him. How could Joey be so open like that!? Joey merely smiled at the silver-haired boy's expression.  
  
"Think I'm a perv now, huh?"  
  
Ryou shook his head, "no, of course not... you should be allowed to have feelings for whoever you choose..." he replied.  
  
"Then why the look?"  
  
"Uhhh, well... Joey... I'm just amazed at how you blurted out the fact that you see Yugi, like that..." Ryou admitted.  
  
Joey grinned, "how can anyone not? Do you even look at the kid? Cute eyes, cute nose, cute voice, very cool hairstyle... he's short, so short it's adorable..." he shrugged. "Heh, rumor has it, Kaiba has a thing for Yuge, too..."  
  
Ryou laughed.  
  
Joey blinked, "what?"  
  
"I'm sorry... I never pictured you as the gossiping type, Joey..."  
  
Joey snickered, then shrugged, "just when Yuge or Kaiba's involved..." he replied.  
  
"Well, what about Tea? Or Mai?"  
  
"What about 'em?" the blonde asked, as he chewed on the last few fries.  
  
"I thought you were interested in one of them..." Ryou admitted, looking perplexed.  
  
Joey smiled. "Yeah... they're cute... not as cute as Yuge though... call me crazy, but if I had to choose who I'd like to be stranded on a deserted island with, I'd say Yuge, in a heartbeat."  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
"So anyways...?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You never answered my question..."  
  
"Uhhh, which question?"  
  
"Who were you daydreamin about?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh, about... about... about..."  
  
Joey smiled, "it's not a million dollar question, Bakura..."  
  
Ryou's cheeks flared, the more he tried to finish his sentence. Then the two other teenagers approached them, "hey guys... Yugi got top score on that new game," Tristan said, patting Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"What new game? What top score?!" Joey asked, eagerly.  
  
"Does it matter? All you need to know is Yugi beat the top score, right?" Tristan glanced down at Yugi, "what was it? like 200 million or so..?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "don't exaggerate... and I'd really rather not go around bragging about it..." he said, sheepishly.  
  
"Awww, so cute when he's modest! Lemme see it, Yuge..." Joey ordered, and started to drag Yugi back into the arcade. The small boy laughed, and had no choice but to obey. Leaving the other two teenagers behind.  
  
Ryou struggled not to fidget, as Tristan took a seat, next to him. He swiped a fry from Joey, saying what he wouldn't know, wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"You okay, Ryou? You've been pretty quiet since we got here..." Tristan commented, eyeing the silver haired boy with concern. Ryou offered him a tight, reassuring smile. Tristan smiled back.  
  
They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Listen, Ryou..."  
  
"You think this place is really opened all night?" Ryou asked, out of nowhere.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, then he glanced around, and nodded. "It gets dead after about 4:30am, but they stay open, until 6am, close for a few hours, then open the place again, about 12 noon," he explained.  
  
Ryou nodded, "oh."  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Tristan blinked, then he glanced at his watch, "quarter to 4... Ryou, can you listen to me for a sec..?"  
  
"Of course, Tristan... go right ahead, and spit it out..." Ryou replied, nodding his head in agreement.  
  
"Okay... Ryou, I..."  
  
"Anything at all... whatever you have to say to me, go right ahead and say it..."  
  
Tristan blinked again, then smiled, "heh, right... okay, Ryou..."  
  
"Anything at all... makes no difference to me, we are friends, right..?"  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, "you okay, Ryou? Seriously, you don't seem to be yourself, tonight..." he said, slowly.  
  
Ryou nodded, "I'm fine..."  
  
Tristan reached over, placing a hand behind the smaller boy's head, to keep him from nodding anymore. "That might cause brain damage... take it easy..." he said gently, with a wry smile.  
  
Ryou blushed, as Tristan held him in place. His eyes radiating with good humor and minor concern for Ryou's odd behavior. Tristan gently brought his hand forward, Ryou's breath caught in his throat as the taller boy left his hand on his cheek for a moment, then he let his hand drop.  
  
Ryou nearly sighed in disappointment, but he quickly masqueraded it as a yawn. Tristan smiled, "so... you're just tired, huh?"  
  
Ryou nodded. Okay, so it was a bit of a lie. But what Tristan didn't know, wouldn't hurt him, right?

**oooXXXooo**

Joey yawned, as he parked his car in front of the Game Shop and stumbled out, falling to the ground.  
  
"Joey! Are you okay?" Yugi asked, worriedly as he ran up to him, Joey's response was a light snore. Yugi smiled, "Joey... lazy bum..." he said, affectionately.  
  
"Joey'll have a hard time, driving in this shape..." Tristan commented.  
  
"I know... he can stay here... grandpa shouldn't mind..." Yugi said, with a shrug.  
  
Tristan nodded, and walked up to Joey; he sat Joey up, pulling him to his feet and draped the sleeping teenager's arm over his shoulder. "I'll get him inside, for you..." The brunette offered.  
  
Yugi nodded, "thanks... he's too heavy for me," he admitted. Then he ran and opened the door of the Game Shop.  
  
"Now be quiet... grandpa would throw a fit seeing how late we're coming in..." Yugi whispered.  
  
"No problem... sneaking in's my specialty..." Tristan assured him, with a wink.  
  
Ryou merely stood back, watching in amusement.  
  
"Ah! Tristan, watch the shelf!" Yugi whispered, sharply.  
  
"Oh, whoops... Joey... c' mon, man... use your foot for a second..."  
  
"ZzzzzzzZzzzzzzZzzzz..."  
  
"Lazy bum..." Tristan and Yugi both said, with a sigh.  
  
Ryou covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter.  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"Yikes! Joey!"  
  
"ZzzzZzzzzzzzzz..."  
  
"Gotcha!" Yugi whispered to himself, in triumph.  
  
"Yugi..? What happened?" Ryou whispered, curiously. Then he peered into the door.  
  
"Joey's foot got caught on the board games' shelf..." Yugi explained.  
  
Ryou laughed, softly, "did you manage to catch it?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Hence the 'gotcha'..." he said, lightly. Ryou nodded, with a smile.  
  
After a few more minutes of struggling, Joey was sleeping soundly on Yugi's floor on a futon.  
  
Tristan sighed, straightening his shirt. "That guy needs to work out... he's gettin too heavy for me..." he grumbled.  
  
Yugi grinned, "thanks Tristan..." he said, with a small bow of thanks.  
  
The taller teenager nodded, "no problem..."  
  
"Guys... Mr. Muto... I think he's trying to get up..." Ryou whispered, from the doorway.  
  
"Ack... see you later, Yugi..." Tristan said, hastily. Then he headed for the door, taking Ryou's hand. Ryou blushed. Then both teenagers were down the stairs, out the door, and gone.  
  
Yugi smiled, and took off his shoes and jacket, then climbed in bed, to make it less suspicious, in case his grandpa tried to check on him. 

**oooXXXooo**

"You didn't have to walk with me, Tristan..."  
  
"Nah... what kinda friend would I be to just let you walk home alone, in this dangerous neighborhood...?"  
  
Ryou blinked, and glanced around. The street they were on was very well- groomed; not even a drop of litter, the buildings were well kept, even the alleys were clean and safe. And with the sun nearly up, it made the street appear all the more safer. He glanced up at the taller boy, "you're kidding, right?"  
  
Tristan chuckled, "yeah..."  
  
"So, why're you going through all this trouble..?" Ryou asked, softly, as he stared at the sidewalk. "Shut up, Ryou... just enjoy this... don't ask questions!" his inner voice was telling him. But he really wanted to know.  
  
"Well, if that's your not-so-subtle way of telling me to take a hike..." Tristan said, slowly.  
  
"What!? Oh no, Tristan... no, no... I'm just curious, that's all..." Ryou said, hastily, his cheeks reddening.  
  
Tristan smiled, "I was kidding..." Ryou sighed, in relief.  
  
"... I just like being with you, Ryou... you have really interesting things to say... you're fun..."  
  
Ryou's blush returned, full-force. "Thanks, Tristan..." he murmured.  
  
"Well, your humble abode..." Tristan said, as he stretched, Ryou nodded.  
  
"You look really tired..." he commented, with a small smile.  
  
"Do I? Heh, I'm glad I'm even still walking and not sleeping on a bench or something," Tristan replied, as he covered his mouth to stifle another yawn.  
  
"Talk with me a bit more, Ryou... that might wake me up..." Tristan mumbled.  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow and leaned against his front door thoughtfully, pondering on what to say. Tristan smiled, and waited patiently.  
  
"... How about that weather, huh?"  
  
Tristan blinked, then he burst out laughing. Ryou smiled and shrugged, that was all he could come up with.  
  
Tristan placed his forearm against the doorframe and leaned against it, "well, that woke me up..." he said, still grinning with amusement. Ryou nodded, his heart starting to pound again, as Tristan stood directly in front of him, about 6 inches away.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Tristan asked, Ryou swallowed as he nodded.  
  
Tristan leaned in, and whispered into Ryou's ear, causing the smaller boy to blush, and shivers ran up and down his spine as his breath tickled his ear.  
  
"Can I kiss you..?"  
  
Ryou blushed, furiously, as Tristan pulled back, waiting for the answer. "I don't know... why... why, Tristan?" Ryou managed to choke out, since he was in awe at Tristan's forward nature.  
  
The taller teenager shrugged. "Sorry, I was just wondering..."  
  
Without realizing, Ryou started to nod. Tristan smiled, and slowly brought his mouth to the silver-haired boy's.  
  
Their lips met, timidly at first. Then it deepened as Tristan gently coaxed Ryou's lips to part, using his tongue. Ryou complied, then he released a small whimper as Tristan explored his mouth with his tongue. As Tristan ran his hands through his silky hair, Ryou swallowed, refusing to let his hands touch Tristan in return.  
  
... What if it was a dream? What if none of this was happening? He was scared to try and touch the taller boy, then find himself waking up in his bed. And find that none of this even happened.  
  
After several long moments, Tristan released the hold his mouth had on Ryou's. He watched Ryou for a moment. "What... what was that for?" Ryou managed to whisper, Tristan chuckled, softly.  
  
"Not the reaction I was hoping for..." he murmured.  
  
"I... I'm sorry... I just... I didn't know you would... I mean, I..." Ryou started to say, hastily. Tristan kissed his lips, lightly.  
  
"I was just an idiot, Ryou... all this time it was you I actually wanted, yet I continued to go after Miho..."  
  
Ryou blushed, "you w-wanted me...? Really?" Tristan nodded. Ryou bit his lip, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For what Miho put you through when she would flirt with me..."  
  
Tristan shrugged, "she kind of helped actually... first, I was jealous of you... then that jealous feeling started transferring over to her... go figure..."  
  
Ryou laughed, softly. Tristan sighed, "I think I should get going now..." Ryou blinked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tristan nodded towards the window in the door, Ryou straightened up, his face turned beet red. His father!? How long was he standing there!?  
  
"Better go, before he gets the shotgun out..." Tristan whispered.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes, "my father's not like that, Tristan..." he scoffed.  
  
The taller boy shrugged then kissed Ryou again, "see you later, Ryou..." he murmured against his lips. Ryou blushed and nodded.  
  
Tristan then backed up, raising his hands. "And Bakura-san, my intentions with your son are as pure and honorable as they can be... good day," he called, through the window.  
  
Ryou blinked, then slapped his forehead. Tristan shrugged again as he shot a grin at the embarrassed boy, then he dashed off the porch, and started running down the street, saying something about getting shot couldn't be healthy.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes, and smiled. Then he stepped inside, instantly getting bombarded with questions. Not that Ryou really minded. He liked having people being protective of him. (Tristan being no exception).  
  
After about a half an hour of questions, and reassurances, Ryou was finally free to sleep. Which he did, it was a long day, after all.  
  
The End... 

**

* * *

** How else could I end it? I got the happy part down, the rest was just filler . Ryou got Tristan, and vice versa, that's the happy part...  
  
[1] very old joke... not that funny, either v.v  
  
[2] all garage sales have weird things like this, don't they?  
  
There we go, been fixed a bit. Much better. Uh, I think O.o;;; it's not. Damnit. Ah well, my fault for not noticing that error sooner... this QuickEdit, is... very, very weird... 


	2. Tristan & Ryou2

Disclaimer: YuGiOh's Tristan and Ryou were created by Kazuki Takahashi, so they belong to him ^_^  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai... sappiness, although it's unintentional it just took that turn... and I think it's a little bit improved... I think... pleh, I can't write v.v()  
  
*blinks* oh yeah, whilest revising I was listening to Intonation's "I Just Died in Your Arms"... *blinks again* maybe that set the mood, who knows... *runs in circles, singing* "I, I just died in your arms tonight, it must have been something you said, I just died in your arms tonight... I, I just died in your arms tonight, it must have been some kinda kiss, I should have walked away..."  
  
uh, heh... yeah, don't mind me... *ducks behind a curtain*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan was just lying there. Thinking.  
  
Deep brown eyes, that shone beautifully.  
  
He tilted his head, as he stared at the ceiling, his hands mindlessly twirling his Lava Battle Guard card.  
  
Silvery blonde hair.  
  
Tristan smiled.  
  
Small, slender frame. Looking so fragile. He was pale, too, which made him look almost like porcelain. His skin was cool to the touch as well.  
  
Sighing, he closed his eyes.  
  
Cute light english accent.  
  
He opened his eyes again, and sat up. Obviously, he wasn't gonna get much rest tonight.  
  
He had to see Ryou Bakura.  
  
He swung his long legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a moment. What if he wasn't awake? But Tristan had to take that risk. That's just how eager he was.  
  
He glanced at his jacket. Was that needed? He looked out the window, not really. It was a warm night. Even humid. With a shrug, he started to change his t-shirt. Then he made his way out the room, down the hall, towards Ryou's.  
  
Okay, so maybe it seemed a little obsessive. But, Ryou was just too damn adorable! Yet he had a lot of sex appeal at the same time. It was no lie. Ask anyone. Better yet, ask Miho, who had a huge thing for Ryou. Tristan used to have a thing for Miho. But that crush dimished after meeting a certain someone.  
  
Seeing Ryou, getting to know him, Tristan's attentions were soon aimed towards him.  
  
***  
  
Knock already, Taylor! Tristan commanded himself. But, what if Ryou was really sleeping? It would be rude to wake him up. He did it before, although the experience was entertaining. And seeing Ryou with that just-rolled-out-of-bed look made his small attraction grow to bigger things. He liked him even more. A lot.  
  
Squaring his shoulders, Tristan lightly tapped his knuckles on the solid oak door and waited a few seconds, then it opened.  
  
Tristan had to swallow back his sudden nervousness, seeing Ryou. His silvery hair was a bit messy, but with a quick swoop of his small graceful hand, it was pushed back, and looked more styled. His eyes were oddly bright for 4 am.  
  
"Tristan? What is it?"  
  
Tristan almost felt faint. That accent of his really did him in, once he heard it. At first, Tristan found it interesting. But after they talked, he slowly began to find it very attractive.  
  
"Sorry..." was the first thing that came in mind to say. "Did I wake you?" he prayed the answer would be no. He didn't want to be the one to disrupt his beauty sleep. Not that he needed it. Since Ryou was attractive enough as he already was.  
  
Ryou smiled, as he shook his head, "I can't sleep either..." he told him.  
  
That accent! Tristan had to fight off the goofy, dreamy smile he would occasionally take on, when he talked to him. 'Kind-hearted' Joey Wheeler pointed out the lankier teen's habit (in other words, tormented him endlessly about it). And Tristan was still trying to break it, even at that moment.  
  
"Is there any other reason you came, knocking on my door?" Ryou asked, with a gentle smile. Then Tristan realized he was beginning to blush, so he quickly cleared his throat.  
  
"I was hoping someone would be awake... so I could have someone to talk to, since I can't sleep.." the taller teen told him, slowly.  
  
Ryou raised a slender eyebrow, "no one else is awake..?" then he rolled his eyes at himself. "Well, of course not... not at this late hour..." he said, with a shake of his head. Tristan couldn't help but smile. Ryou was cute, like that.  
  
"I actually never tried anyone else's..." he admitted. The silver-haired boy blinked, looking more confused.  
  
"So, you just tried my door? Why?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, "well, I need someone who has interesting things to say... that would be you..." he answered.  
  
Then his heart started to go doubletime, seeing Ryou's cheeks slowly begin to redden. Tristan managed a small smile. "So... can I come in?" he asked.  
  
Ryou nodded, stepping back and opening the door more, letting him into his room.  
  
Instantly, Tristan's senses are overwhelmed with anything Ryou. The room was very warm, yet not like a sauna. The air smelled faintly of vanilla. Then Tristan noticed the dresser, with a bottle of vanilla shampoo and conditioner, sitting on top. So that was why.  
  
A little hesitantly, Tristan sat on the bed. Ryou smiled and sat next to him.  
  
"So... anything specific you want to discuss with me?"  
  
Tristan had to think. As fast as possible. But nothing was coming to mind! Just that he was sitting next to Ryou.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
He started to panic, since he never was one to stay cool under pressure. Tristan quickly faced him, Ryou was eyeing the taller teenager with concern. "Ryou..." Tristan managed to say, with a tight smile. The small teenager smiled, relieved.  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
"You have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen..!" Tristan blurted out. Then, he instantly felt like a fool, as Ryou stared at him, in shock.  
  
"Huh?" he almost squeaked.  
  
"Okay, way t' be, Taylor," Tristan thought, grimacing inwardly.  
  
Then Ryou smiled again faintly, his cheeks reddening, "thank you..." Tristan nearly fainted hearing him say those two words like that. Softly whispered, almost breathy.  
  
Damnit, don't go thinking like that! Tristan scolded himself. It was just the way he was in Ryou's presence; one second this thoughts would be endearing, the next they would be rather perverse.  
  
Sighing slightly, Tristan decided to try and change the subject. He didn't like awkward silences. Especially with Ryou. He just had to hear him talk again. In case it wasn't implied. Tristan loved Ryou's accent.  
  
"So... why can't you sleep?" Tristan asked. Ryou shrugged and started fiddling with his sleeve. Damnit, I made him embarrassed! Tristan thought. That meant he wouldn't talk. The lanky teen almost kicked himself.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Oh, there we go. "Insomnia?"  
  
Ryou shook his head.  
  
Okay, there we don't go... Tristan tried not to sigh in disappointment and stood up. "Listen... I'm sorry, Ryou... I didn't mean to... well, I meant it, you do have nice eyes... what I didn't mean was to come and bother you... so, I'll leave now... heh." he had to bite his tongue to keep from babbling. He started walking to the door.  
  
Then Tristan froze in place, as a small cool hand took hold of his wrist. Swallowing, Tristan turned to see Ryou standing there, his head lowered.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
He looked up at him. Suddenly, Tristan couldn't breathe. Ryou was beautiful! He was blushing, faintly, and his eyes were shining, even moreso. Tristan actually sighed. Sighed at the sight of him like this. Which Ryou noticed, and his blush deepened.  
  
Can't get anything past him, can I? Tristan thought, mildly embarrassed. He didn't bother to try anymore.  
  
"What... uhh, what is it?" Tristan asked. Ryou licked his lips, nervously. Tristan tilted his head, confused.  
  
Just what Ryou was waiting for.  
  
He stood on his toes, since Tristan was taller then him and lightly pressed his lips on his. Not knowing what to do, Tristan had no other choice, but just to stand there. Tristan felt himself sinking into the small kiss. He noticed how Ryou's lips were smooth and firm, and that smell of vanilla. The lanky teen was getting light-headed, considering his sense were over-whelmed by the angelic boy.  
  
After a few seconds, Ryou settled both of his feet back on the floor and watched Tristan for a second, almost waiting for a sign of approval.  
  
"Wow..." was all Tristan managed to come up with.  
  
Ryou smiled, sheepishly, or maybe pleased. Perhaps both.  
  
"Umm, wow... I mean, just... wow..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just..." Ryou started to say.  
  
Tristan looked confused, for a second, then shook his head. "What? No, no... why're you apologizing..?" he asked, quickly.  
  
"I don't know... I just thought... that it would be best if I did..." Ryou mumbled, meekly.  
  
Tristan shrugged. "It makes it sound like you didn't mean to..." he said, quietly.  
  
"Wh-what if I didn't?" Ryou asked, slowly. Tristan couldn't help but grin, wryly.  
  
"You stood on your toes to reach me, Ryou... I don't think that could've been an accident..." he told him. Ryou's face flared, and he suddenly found the floor fascinating as he stared at it.  
  
Tristan cringed, willing himself to quit saying dumb things. "I'm sorry... I never meant to offend you..." he blurted, hastily. Ryou shook his head.  
  
Great, now they were back to the one-sided conversation again. All because of my big mouth, Tristan thought, wanting to kick to kick himself, again.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
He looked up, and Tristan took that chance, and leaned in, capturing his mouth with his. Ryou stood there, rigidly. Obviously this was an unexpected turn of events for him. Tristan quickly wrapped his strong arms around the smaller teen's slender frame, and pulled him closer. Ryou rested his hands on Tristan's arms. For a second, Tristan was afraid he would push him away. Then slowly, hesitantly, Ryou slipped his arms around his neck.  
  
Tristan would have sang. If his mouth weren't so busy at the moment. Tristan couldn't help but dominate Ryou's tongue, which was merely playing with his. Bakura submitted, which made the kiss that much more deep.  
  
Several long moments passed. Then Tristan remembered, a person needed a little thing called oxygen. And if he was having a hard time, then the smaller silver-haired teen must have been struggling. Tristan quickly released him.  
  
Ryou laughed, breathlessly. "Thank you..." he panted.  
  
Tristan smiled, sheepishly, "sorry..."  
  
Ryou smiled, as he shook his head.  
  
Tristan stepped back, stumbling a bit. Okay, so Ryou still had the power to make him light-headed, even though he was the one made the first move. Alright, technically, the second move. But all in all, Tristan could barely hold himself upright.  
  
He started to walk for the door. "I think it'd be smart for me to go to sleep, now..." he told Ryou, with a small grin.  
  
Ryou smiled back and nodded. Tristan nodded. Ryou nodded. Tristan nodded, again.  
  
Ryou laughed, "go to sleep, Tristan..."  
  
"That eager to get rid of me, huh?" Tristan ask, pretending to pout. Ryou's eyes widen, then he ran up to the taller teenager, and caught him off guard, kissing him deeply. And of course, Tristan eagerly returned the kiss.  
  
They released each other after a few seconds. "That answer your question..?" Ryou mumbled against Tristan's lips, breathlessly. Tristan smiled as he nodded, and kissed the smaller boy's nose, lightly.  
  
"It's always the quiet ones..." he murmured. "Good night, Ryou."  
  
"Good night, Tristan..."  
  
Tristan let him go, before he had the urge to kiss him again. He stepped back and with a curt bow of his head, he left Ryou's room, and headed back down the hall to his own. All smiles.  
  
Ryou blushed, biting his thumbnail, a pleased smile on his face as he watched Tristan from his door. Once the brunette got to his door, he glanced back at Ryou. The silver-haired boy blushed, embarrassed that he was caught. Unable to to stop himself, Tristan gave him a small smirk. Ryou's blush deepened, as he stepped back into his room, the door closing with a soft click.  
  
With a satisfied grin, Tristan headed inside as well.  
  
Tristan was energetic now. But tired at the same time. He really wanted to sleep. He wanted to dream, about a certain silvery haired boy.  
  
THE END.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mindless, mildy pointless... but call me crazy, as I said, I'm a sucker for the Tristan/Ryou pairing... I'll help supply people with Tristan/Ryou fics from now on! heh, like I'll succeed, but it's the thought that counts...  
  
This was orginally supposed to be from Tristan's POV, but it just didn't seem appropriate, so yeah, I had to change it a bit... notice any errors? I think I will when I read over it again v.v()  
  
*blinks* ..... read it over, how many times, and I just noticed something... alrighty, all revised ^^() uh, I think... *tiptoes away* 


	3. Joey & Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters... I'm not getting anything out of this, except maybe some reviews *hopeful smile* anyways, suing me won't do any good, because see? ^^^^^^^^^^^^ this is a disclaimer... okay? okay, oh yeah... I don't own the song Joey sings at the end... it's David Cassidy's, I think... heh  
  
Warnings: *looks around, then whispers* some shounen-ai... tell no one... *talks normally* now, if anyone's uncomfortable with guys liking guys, I suggest you don't read this, alright? alright... no flames please... much obliged... now onwards!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi Muto yawned, as he played with his Magical Hats card. Yugi was left in charge of his grandfather's Game Shop while he was off, running errands. And it was a very slow day. Hardly any customers. Maybe because of the heat wave.  
  
Yugi straightened up, once he heard the door's chimes jingle as someone entered. "Hi," Yugi greeted, with a friendly smile, then he blinked at the person wheezing. "Uhhh, how can I help you?" he asked, perplexed by the young man leaning heavily on the board games display.  
  
"Wa-water..! Water!" he rasped out. Yugi sighed, and got up, getting a glass of water, then he brought it back to the guy. He drank it greedily. Yugi pursed his lips, this was the seventh person coming in, asking for water. And Yugi, being the polite person he was, always obliged.  
  
The guy smiled his thanks, bowed in appreciation, then made his way to the door. Yugi ran a hand through his black-red hair. "Please... don't buy anything..." he muttered. Fortunately, the guy never heard him, and was out the door.  
  
Yugi yawned again, as he rested his chin in his hand, and twirled his Magical Hats card again, carelessly.  
  
***  
  
"Ugh! I'm pretty sure I'm dyin here!" Joey Wheeler panted, as he leaned against the wall, amazingly, he was ignoring the fact that the heat coming from the brick wall was burning his hand, every time he touched it.  
  
"Yeah... and humidity's not good for your hair, either..." Tristan Taylor said, with a roll of his golden-grey eyes.  
  
Joey blinked, then looked up trying to look at his blonde hair, but only seeing his bangs, "what about my hair..?" he asked, confused.  
  
Bakura Ryou chuckled.  
  
"Baka..." Tristan grumbled, as he tugged at the neckline of his t- shirt.  
  
"And you wanted to wear that trenchcoat of yours, today..." Joey muttered, as he grabbed the front of his shirt and tried to shake out some of the heat.  
  
"No, I didn't..." Tristan retorted.  
  
"Stop it, guys... it's too hot to argue today, anyways..." Bakura pointed out, as he tucked his hands behind his head, in a relaxed position.  
  
"Tea's probably having the time of her life at the mall..." Joey said, wiping his brow.  
  
"Heh, doubt it... the mall's AC is broken... melted or something..." Tristan informed him with a grin. Joey snickered.  
  
"Hey, da' Game Shop! Mr. Muto's gotta have AC in there!" Joey declared, then he made a mad dash for the shop.  
  
"Yeah... I'm sure it's the AC he's after..." Tristan commented, dryly. Then he got nudged in the ribs, "ack.. what?" he asked, trying to give the small platinum-haired teenager an angry glare.  
  
"Be nice..." Bakura said, simply, with an innocent smile, Tristan grinned, and draped an arm around him.  
  
"Fine, fine..." he agreed, "I'll behave..."  
  
"Liar..."  
  
Tristan grinned.  
  
***  
  
"Yuge!"  
  
Yugi blinked and looked up, seeing no one.  
  
"Down here..."  
  
Yugi looked over the counter, then smiled at the familiar blonde- haired, brown-eyed teenager, who was crawling up to the register.  
  
"Joey... what is it?" Yugi asked, his smile showing some concern. Joey never replied, as he flopped down on the floor, panting.  
  
"Gee, and here I thought a tough guy like you could handle a small heat wave..." Yugi said, with a teasing grin.  
  
Instantly, Joey was on his feet, leaning on the counter, looking nonchalant, "heat wave? What heat wave? There's a heat wave..?" he asked, pretending to examine his fingernails. Yugi laughed.  
  
Joey smiled, good ol' Yuge. One of his best friends. Just hearing the small teenager's laugh made Joey forget everything that he was complaining about. Such as the heat wave.  
  
"Yuge, not to be a bother... but do you think it's possible for me to have some water..? kinda parched here," Joey said, with a small grin.  
  
Yugi shrugged, "sure... you know, Joey... I think, instead of games, I should be selling water... at least for today..." he joked, as he walked to the back, where his home was located.  
  
Joey smiled, as he leaned against the counter, resting his chin in his hands, as he watched Yugi. He was just too cute for his own good. Small little Yugi. You just had this huge urge to protect him, since he looked so fragile. So small, he was easy to pick up and hug. Joey did that a few times. At first Yugi tried to get angry at Joey, when he did it the first time, but then Yugi soon got used to it, and would laugh and return the hug, which delighted Joey to no end. And Joey also learned to respect the kid's boundaries. He only held Yugi when he was in a really good mood.  
  
Yugi had cute eyes, bright violet eyes that shone with child-like innocence. Cute nose, cute voice, very cool hairstyle[1], it was black- red, and his angelic face was framed with golden bangs.  
  
"Earth to Joey... you in there?" Yugi called. Joey snapped out of it, and glanced at the smaller boy.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah..."  
  
Yugi smiled, "good... nearly got worried for a second, there... here," a cold glass of water was sat in front of Joey, he grinned, and started to drink. Yugi sat across from him, watching him, curiously.  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow, then lowered the glass, "what?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, "nothing... just curious..." he said, slowly.  
  
"About..?"  
  
"About what you were thinking about... never seen you smile like that, before..." Yugi explained. Joey smiled, sheepishly, then he held the glass out to the small teenager.  
  
"Drink..?"  
  
Yugi blinked, then laughed and shook his head, "no thanks... I'm not the one who's on the verge of dehydration."  
  
Joey shrugged, then finished it off, and sat the glass back down. "Can I ask you somethin, Yuge?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"How can you stand bein so..."  
  
"So..?" Yugi pressed.  
  
"So....."  
  
"So what, Joey?"  
  
"So....." Joey started waving his hand, urging himself to finish his sentence. Yugi laughed, softly.  
  
"So cute... there, I said it," Joey said, with a sigh, Yugi blinked.  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"Yeah, cute..? How can you stand it..?"  
  
"I'm cute..?"  
  
"Well, yeah... what? You didn't notice?" Joey asked, dubiously. Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's not like a person knows if they're cute or not, Joey..."  
  
"Oh, heh... believe me, you are..." Joey said, as he stared into the empty glass, not noticing Yugi, as he began to blush, faintly.  
  
"Is it a bad thing..?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being 'cute'."  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow, then waved his hands around, hastily, "oh! No! No, no, no, no, Yuge! It's not bad at all... it's just I was wonderin, that's all."  
  
"I don't really consider myself 'cute'... what's needed?"  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow, then grinned, "well... uhhh, kinda hard to walk through... did you ever look in a mirror, and see something that was so cute, you just didn't like?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. Joey pursed his lips. Right, Yugi wasn't like that. He loved himself. Corny as it may sound. Yugi liked who he was.  
  
Joey glanced around, "you have a mirror..? Maybe I can use that as an example instead..."  
  
Yugi got up, "yeah... this way..." he said, and started for the back.  
  
"Whoa, the back... that's forbidden for customer's Yuge..."  
  
Yugi laughed, "you've been in my house several times, how's this any different?"  
  
"Easy, you're supposed to be workin right now..."  
  
Yugi shrugged, "follow me, or don't, it's all up to you," and he continued on his way. Joey pursed his lips again, then shrugged, and continued following.  
  
***  
  
Joey lowered himself to his knee, so now he was eye-to-shoulder with Yugi, rather then towering over him, "alright... now, Yuge..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Joey couldn't help but smile, so much trust and innocence. He quickly shook off the dorky, dreamy look on his face. How did he know how his expression looked? He was in front of a mirror at the moment. "If Yuge saw my face, he'd think I'm an idiot..." he thought.  
  
"When you look at yourself... don't you see yourself as cute?" Joey asked.  
  
Yugi tilted his head, looking undeniably adorable now, in Joey's opinion. "How can a person be cute? And how can they know?" the small boy asked.  
  
Joey sighed, and shook his head, "I dunno... but, Yuge... heh, whenever I look at you, I see you as adorable... call me crazy..." he said, shrugging.  
  
"You're crazy..." Yugi said, complying to Joey's request. The blonde raised an eyebrow, then laughed. Without thinking, he draped both of his arms over the small boy's shoulders, hugging him from behind.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Hm?" Joey murmured, resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder. This felt right. Yugi fit him so well.  
  
Yugi fidgeted slightly, laughing lightly, "that tickles..." he tilted his head somemore, forcing Joey to move his chin out of the crook where his shoulder met his neck.  
  
"Hey..." Joey protested, "I was comfy..."  
  
Yugi laughed, turning to face the taller boy, "sorry... it just tickled too much..." he said, looking genuinely apologetic. Joey smiled, and cupped Yugi's chin in his hand, "you're doing it again?"  
  
Yugi blinked, "doing what?"  
  
"Looking cute and adorable..."  
  
Yugi smiled, "didn't mean to... are you planning to keep telling me..?"  
  
Joey laughed, "if it means you finding out what makes a person cute, sure, why not?"  
  
"You like cute things, Joey?"  
  
Joey blinked, lightly shocked by the question, "uhhhh..."  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow, repeating the question, without saying a word. A great accomplishment, especially for a friend of Joey Wheeler's.  
  
Joey sighed, "honestly, Yuge... I love cute things, adore them... can never have enough of 'em... I see something cute and adorable, I want to be around them as much as possible... but if that cute and adorable person is funny, and smart and makes me forget all of my troubles... then, I'm definitely hooked."  
  
Yugi smiled, "I said things... not person or people..."  
  
Joey smiled, "you did get my message though, didn't you?" he asked, feeling a bit nervous.  
  
Yugi smiled, and brushed Joey's blonde bangs back, "that you have a thing for me?"  
  
Joey stared into Yugi's violet eyes, a wry smile playing on his lips, "I don't JUST have a thing for you, Yugi... I'm hooked... sad huh?"  
  
"Not really... I'm glad you feel that way..." Yugi said, gently. He slowly leaned in, gently pressing his lips against the blonde teenager's. Joey quickly brought his arms around the small boy, holding him close. He gently parted Yugi's lips with his tongue, and slowly deepened their kiss.  
  
"WAH-TAH! WAH-TAH!!!" both boys paused, their lips still touching.  
  
"What was that?" Joey mumbled. Yugi laughed, "another customer..."  
  
With a sigh, Joey pulled back, "right... should get back to work, huh?" Yugi smiled, and nodded.  
  
"If it's no trouble for you, Joey..."  
  
"No trouble at all... I consider myself an understandin guy..."  
  
Yugi nodded, and gently kissed Joey again. Joey grinned, then stood up and followed the smaller teenager back to the Game Shop.  
  
***  
  
"There they are... told you..."  
  
"You told me nothing... only when they tell us what they were doing, will you be allowed to gloat."  
  
"Always ruining my fun, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Joey and Yugi both raised an eyebrow at Tristan and Bakura, leaning on the counter, expectantly. Then, Tristan smirked.  
  
"So... what were you two up to?"  
  
Bakura nudged him with his foot, "can you be more subtle about things?"  
  
Tristan grinned at him, "where's the fun in that?"  
  
"I was kissin Yuge... gotta problem what that?" Joey said, shortly, giving Tristan his most intimidating look. But being Joey's oldest and closest friend, Tristan merely snickered at it.  
  
Bakura blinked, "what? Yugi, you didn't make the first move!?" he asked, then he smiled seeing Yugi starting to blush.  
  
"Hah! You were wrong, Tristan! Yugi made the first move!" Bakura declared. Tristan frowned, and glared at Joey, "that true?"  
  
Joey's face reddened, "why should it matter!?"  
  
Tristan ignored him and turned back to Bakura, "how'd you know!?"  
  
Bakura smiled, mysteriously, "I have my ways..."  
  
Yugi's blush deepened, Joey scratched the back of his head, confused.  
  
"And what ways are those?" Tristan demanded.  
  
"I could tell Yugi was the forward type... yes, he is shy and quiet most times, but when his emotions are involved, he follows up on them...  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, not convinced. "Uh-huh..." he said, dryly, "and..?"  
  
"And the fact Yugi told me he was planning to kiss Joey, sometime this weekend." Bakura added, lightly.  
  
Tristan tried to glare at the platinum-haired boy, but to no avail, since Bakura merely gave him an innocent smile.  
  
Joey glanced at Yugi, "uhhhhhh... so Yuge... what's the deal?"  
  
Yugi looked up at him, his cheeks still red, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Are you and me... uhhhhh, you know..?"  
  
"I thought the answer would be obvious after what happened upstairs..."  
  
Joey grinned, "okay then.. great!" he said, cheerfully. Then he scooped up Yugi, and kissed him, deeply, regardless of their small audience.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened at the scene, Tristan snickered, and grabbed Bakura's arm, "come on... I think this is the part where they need privacy..." he said, shortly. He grinned, seeing Bakura start to blush.  
  
"You mean..?"  
  
"Heh, who knows..." Tristan answered, simply. Then he quickly rushed Bakura out. Leaving Joey and Yugi alone for the time being.  
  
Unfortunately, a pack of thirsty teenagers were making their way down the street as well. Ah well, any time with Yugi, was time enough for Joey.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I think I love you...  
  
Yugi blushed.  
  
"So what am I so afraid of..?" Joey started to sing, Yugi laughed.  
  
"I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say  
  
I've never felt this way..."  
  
Yugi laughed, "stop Joey... why're you singing?"  
  
Joey grinned, "heard that song when I was leavin the house... call it fate..."  
  
"It's fate... you do know you gotta stop telling me what to do, sooner or later, right?" Yugi teased, Joey bit his lip, then pretended to pout.  
  
"Oh alright..."  
  
Yugi kissed him again. Only to have Joey humming the song into his mouth. Yugi tried not to laugh. Being with Joey was going to be interesting. To say the least.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END.  
  
Not what I was expecting, but a couple people actually wanted a second part for Joey and Yugi... and who am I disappoint? ah well, yeah... heh ^_^ Not that good an ending either... but again, what more could I add? They're together now, that's all that I can sum up ^^() what's the point of the song? er, I have no idea *snickers* it went on while I was writing this... old or not, it's a good song, *laughs* I like it, I dunno about the others .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] pulled that one from the last part ^^ 


	4. JxY & JxYY & TxB

Disclaimer: oh if only Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters twere mine... it would be tweriffic! *gets bombarded with cookies and marshmallows* ack! whaat!? don't tell me you people never watched Robin Hood: Men in Tights!? *gets bombarded somemore...* I'll take that as a "no" Robin Hood: Men in Tights doesn't belong to me, either ^_^()  
  
Warnings: angst!? *sobs* is that really angst!? I hope it isn't... what if it is!? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!? I'M SORRY! I WROTE ANGST!  
  
Nanaki: there, there... it's only a little itty-bitty, tiny, eenie- weenie, teensy bit, okay?  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* I don't even think it qualifies as angst...  
  
Nanaki: yeah, see? ^___^  
  
Nanashi: okay... phew... me and my over-dramatic ways...  
  
Nanaki: too true... and it's the dubbed names! wanna know why!? Because Nanashi can't remember Yugi's grandpa's real name... hahahahahaha, sad, huh!?  
  
Nanashi: you can't remember it, either! *smacks Nanaki with a foam bat*  
  
Nanaki: ack! there's shounen-ai... too *goes unconscious*  
  
Nanashi: now who's the drama queen..!? MWAHAHAHAHAHA! er... hello? Nanaki? You okay? Nanaki..? *anime sweatdrops* uh-oh... *runs away*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Valentine's Day! The most romantic day of the year!" Tea Gardner gushed.  
  
Joey Wheeler rolled his eyes, "yeah... thank goodness it's only once a year..." he muttered.  
  
Tea glared at him, "what's with you?"  
  
"Tea, you do this every year, at this one stupid day! You know how annoyin it is!?"  
  
Tea looked away, her nose in the air, "I don't know what you're talking about..."  
  
Joey scowled, "I think you do... and you should knock it off... what else you do on this day is annoyin, too..." he spat, as he turned and stormed away.  
  
Tea blinked, confused. What else she did?  
  
***  
  
"... Would it kill her to stop!? It just gets even worse in February..!" Joey was muttering. The bad mood mainly had to do with all the thinking Joey had to do, lately. And now that it was the cursed day of the 14th of February, it only got him more confused, and slightly angry.  
  
"Hey, Joey..." someone called, cheerfully. Joey glanced back, seeing Bakura Ryou and Tristan Taylor.  
  
"Oh... hey guys..."  
  
"I was going to wish you a 'Happy Valentine's Day'... but Tristan said you might go ballistic on me..." Bakura said, with a small smile of understanding.  
  
Joey blushed, as he glared at Tristan, "mind not tellin people that I'm not exactly fond of dis' holiday!?" he demanded. Tristan shrugged.  
  
"I figure I have to warn Bakura... seeing as what you did to Miho, last year... that was kinda cruel..."  
  
Last year, Miho wished Joey a Happy Valentine's Day, and Joey was at the end of his rope of the ridiculous holiday. And just started chewing her out in the middle of the cafeteria. She ran off in tears, and everyone else stared at him, as if he were some cruel monster.  
  
Joey waved a hand, "pssh... I wouldn't do that to Bakura..."  
  
"Yeah... mainly because you know I'd kick your butt, right?" Tristan said, with a playful smirk. Joey shook his head, a rueful smile on his lips.  
  
"Yeah... believe what ya want, pal..."  
  
"Yugi's having a small get-together tonight... I told him if I found you, I'd convince you to come along..." Tristan told him. Stuffing his fists in his pockets, Joey sighed and stared down the street.  
  
"Don't tell me Yuge's into this whole thing, too..." he muttered.  
  
Bakura shook his head, "no, he just thinks it'd be best if you were all together, on this holiday..."  
  
"We..."  
  
Bakura looked up at Tristan, "what?"  
  
"You said 'you', when it should be 'we'... you're coming..." he said, with a mock stern face.  
  
A flicker of uncertainty went over Bakura's face, "well... I..." he bit his lip.  
  
Tristan smiled, "you're coming, like it or not... or do I have to drop by, and carry you out of your house, again?" he teased. Bakura blushed, and shook his head abruptly.  
  
"No, no... that's alright... I'll go," he agreed. Tristan nodded, pleased, and grabbed Bakura's hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze.  
  
"Well, that just leaves Tea to find... later, Joey..." Tristan said, cheerfully. Bakura smiled, "bye Joey..."  
  
"Bye guys..." Joey said, with a small smile. He watched them both leave, hand in hand. A small wistful smile rested on his lips. They were happy. That much was obvious. With a grimace, he turned and started to walk around aimlessly, to kill time.  
  
"I'm becomin a sap..." he said, with a shake of his head.  
  
***  
  
"Yugi, will you slow down?" Solomon Muto asked, as his grandson was bolting back and forth across the shop.  
  
"Can't stop, grandpa..." Yugi Muto said, as he hastily climbed up the ladder, and set up the new shipment of boardgames.  
  
"Well, just be careful, that's all..." Solomon said, with a sigh.  
  
"I will... I just have other things I need to do today, too..." Yugi explained. Then he started to lean too far back, and teetered, dangerously. "Whoa..!"  
  
"YUGI!" Solomon cried, ready to run forward and catch the small boy.  
  
Yugi held out the stack of boxes, the new weight now pulling him back forward, helping him regain his balance. Then he turned to his grandfather, blinking cutely, "what, grandpa?"  
  
Solomon shook his head, "n-nothing..." With a sigh, he walked to the storage room. "That boy will be the end of me..." he muttered.  
  
Yugi pushed some boxes aside, then he blinked, as a box went over the edge. "Oh no..." he said, with a grimace.  
  
"You have more energy than usual, aibou..."  
  
Yugi glanced down, seeing Yami. He was smiling, as he held the box that just fell.  
  
"Oh, hey Yami..." Yugi said, with a smile of thanks, as Yami handed him the box.  
  
"Anything special that's making you so energetic?" he asked.  
  
Yugi smiled, brightly, "my friends are coming over..."  
  
"Ah..." Yami said, with a nod, "that's always a good thing..."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Tea suggested it... you know... Valentine's Day kinda thing..."  
  
Yami furrowed his brow. "Val-in-tines Day?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "yeah..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh... I forgot, you haven't been around that long... well, not in that sense... I know you've been around a while... but I mean in recent standards..." Yugi paused, hearing a low chuckle from his self- appointed guardian. A nice sound. "What's so funny?"  
  
Yami smiled, "you're cute when you're eager, aibou..."  
  
Yugi blushed, "I'm working on that..."  
  
"Don't... it's a wonderful quality..."  
  
Yugi's blush deepened. Yami sensed the embarassment, then decided to save Yugi. "So... explain this Valintine's Day..."  
  
"Oh... it's actually called 'Saint Valentine's Day'..." Yugi said, with a smile, "it's a day for people to fall in love... well, that's what I think... Or others to deepen their love..."  
  
"Deepen their love..?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "like close friends, who want to go deeper in their relationships... or couples who want much more..."  
  
Yami leaned aginst the ladder, pressing it safely against the shelf. Then he gazed up at Yugi, "you believe all this?"  
  
"Well, yeah... it's really a great day if you think about it..." Yugi frowned, slightly. "But, Joey hates this day..." he murmured, as he started to climb down.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked, as he helped him down.  
  
Yugi turned to face him, "well... I think it's because he's alone... Tristan and Bakura, they got together a while ago..."  
  
Yami nodded, "I heard... it's wonderful news... Tristan's feelings must be very strong if he defies the spirit of the Ring, just to be with Bakura."  
  
Yugi nodded, "yeah, I think it's a great thing... but, I think that just heightened Joey's loneliness..."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
Yugi smiled, sadly, "Joey's best friend has someone, now... Joey doesn't... I pity him... but since Joey's the kinda guy who hates pity, I guess I can't offer him any..."  
  
"Should I talk to him..?"  
  
Yugi looked up at him, "what?"  
  
"I can talk to him if you want..."  
  
Yugi shook his head, a small smile on his face, "no offense, Yami... but I don't think you're the type Joey expects a heart to heart from..."  
  
Yami put on a mock look of offense, "do I appear so cold?"  
  
"A bit..." Yugi teased.  
  
"Hmph..." Yami sniffed, looking away. Then he smirked, smugly, and leapt at Yugi.  
  
"Ack! Yami!" Yugi cried. Then he started to laugh, as Yami tickled him, mercilessly.  
  
***  
  
The Muto's livingroom was warm and spirited because of its new occupants. Tea, Tristan and Bakura were gathered around the coffee table, playing a boardgame. Tristan on the sofa, Bakura sat on the floor, next to his legs. Tea sat across from them, always thinking about how cute they looked together. But, not at this moment.  
  
"You cheated! That was a two!" Tea cried, as she reached for the dice.  
  
Tristan easily held them out of her reach. "It was a three!" he persisted. "Right, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura laughed, "leave me out of this, please..."  
  
"Cheater! It was a two! now go back!" Tea reached over, reaching for Tristan's piece.  
  
Tristan slapped her hand away, "ah ah ah... no touchie..."  
  
Bakura burst out laughing at Tea's blank expression.  
  
Yugi smiled, he liked seeing his friends like this. All warm, happy, and cheerful. Even Joey seemed to be in a better mood, as he watched the three of them play.  
  
"It was a three, Tea..." Joey called.  
  
"It was a two! I know it was a two! So that only adds up to seven... now move back!" Tea ordered.  
  
"It was a three! Joey's word is law!" Tristan declared.  
  
Joey, Tea and Bakura all looked at the tallest teenager, "since when?"  
  
Joey paused, "wait... why am I complaining?"  
  
Yugi laughed. As did the others.  
  
"Since you're on my side..." Tristan answered, with a grin.  
  
"Always will be, pal..." Joey said, with a similar grin.  
  
"Fine, fine... have your three, then... Bakura, your roll..."  
  
***  
  
After a while, they all decided to watch a movie. And Tea got first pick. Which means obvious chick flick.  
  
"I never understood this part..." Joey muttered.  
  
"What's not to understand?" Tea asked, with a slight frown.  
  
"Why didn't he get on that thing with her..?"  
  
"Because... both of them would be too heavy for it..." Yugi told him. Joey frowned.  
  
"That's redundant..."  
  
"I think it's so kind, and romantic of him..!" Tea declared, clasping her hands under her chin, her eyes growing starry.[1]  
  
"It's stupid... if he truly loved her, he'd find a way to live..." the blonde grumbled.  
  
"It all depends on you point of view, Joey..." Tristan said, with a shrug. "To girls they see it as romantic, and heroic-like... but to guys, they find it..."  
  
"Pathetic, and useless..." Joey muttered.  
  
"It all depends on the point of view..." Bakura repeated Tristan's words.  
  
Joey glanced at them. Tristan was holding Bakura, gently. Bakura's head nestled on his shoulder. A perfect fit. Then a small twinge of loneliness set in again.  
  
"Uhhh, I'm gonna go out... get some air..." Joey muttered, as he got up, and walked out.  
  
"What's with him?" Tea asked, concerned. "He hasn't been himself, lately..."  
  
"Was it something I said?" Bakura asked, softly.  
  
"No... of course not..." Tristan assured him. Then he looked at Yugi, "what's wrong with Joey? Do you know..?"  
  
Yugi got up, "I'm gonna go talk to him... I'll be right back..." Then he walked after him. In a second he wasn't Yugi anymore. Simply Yami. And he was determined to help Joey get back to his normal self.  
  
***  
  
"... I'm a jerk..." Joey muttered, as he stared up at the night sky. "A huge jerk... my best friend and I can't be happy for 'im!"  
  
"You are happy for him... You're just feeling something else..."  
  
Joey glanced back. "Yuge... sorry for makin a mess of things..."  
  
Yami sat down next to him, and sighed. "Something's been bothering you, Joey... Yugi says it's because you're lonely... is that true?"  
  
Joey blinked, then he stared hard at the Yugi in front of him. Crimson eyes, not the violet eyes. It was the other 'Yuge'.  
  
"Me? Lonely..? Heh, not at all..."  
  
"Hmmmm... I guess Yugi's intuition was off this time, then..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yugi's a smart boy... it's like he can sense what a friend is feeling..."  
  
Joey shrugged, "yeah... I guess..."  
  
"He's never been wrong, so far... he told me about Tristan and Bakura, he told me about Kaiba... and Tea..."  
  
"What about 'em...?"  
  
"Apparently they have an interest in me..." Yami said, with a shrug. Joey raised an eyebrow. He wasn't even embarassed.  
  
"It doesn't bother you?"  
  
"No... people are free to feel what they want..."  
  
"Why don't you acknowledge 'em..?"  
  
Yami lowered his eyes, "because... my heart belongs to another..."  
  
Joey blinked, "yeah? Who?"  
  
Yami smiled, faintly. "The kindest, purest soul I could ever come across..."  
  
"Yuge..."  
  
Yami nodded. "I love him... I'm sure of it..." he glanced at Joey in the corner of his eye. "Do you love him?"  
  
Joey turned red, "huh?"  
  
"It's a simple question, Joey..."  
  
"I-I... I dunno... yeah... yeah, I guess I do..." he murmured, staring at the concrete. "But... somethin's really been eatin me..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I heard it's not possible to love two people at once..."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, confused. "Two people?"  
  
"Strange, huh? I know it's weird, but I think I do have feelings for two people... I dunno if they're love or not... but, I can tell it's not a good thing..."  
  
"To have feelings for two people... do you love them?"  
  
"I think I love Yugi... that part I'm not too sure of..."  
  
"Who's the other?"  
  
Joey shook his head, "can't tell..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Joey turned to him, "hey, don't go thinkin I'm some dumb, confused kid, 'cause I'm not... I just want time to think things through..."  
  
"I never said you were dumb and confused... I'm just curious..."  
  
Joey swallowed. Why was he looking at him, like that? All deep and intense? The look practically made Joey melt right there. Contrary to how Yugi looked at him. All warm and loving.  
  
"C-Can I talk to Yuge..? No offense, but he's less intimidatin to talk to..."  
  
Yami blinked, then smiled wryly. "Sure..."  
  
Then he was gone. Innocent violet eyes replaced the cool, confident crimson eyes. "Joey... Are you okay?"  
  
"Uhhh... yeah, Yuge..."  
  
"You sure...?"  
  
Joey nodded. "Can I tell you somethin..?"  
  
Yugi blinked, then nodded, "of course..."  
  
With a shaky sigh, Joey stood up, turned and knelt down in front of the smaller boy. Then he cupped his face, gently, in his hands.  
  
Yugi stared at Joey, uncertainly. "Joey..?"  
  
Joey leaned in, pressing his lips against Yugi's. Yugi blushed, and parted his lips, slightly, allowing Joey entrance to his mouth. Joey's flew open, at the experience Yugi had. He was ready to pull back, and demand where he learned how to... but it all felt too good. So, he let it be for now.  
  
After a moment, they parted. Yugi bit lip, "I don't think that counts as talking..."  
  
Joey chuckled, "no, it doesn't..." he furrowed his brow. "Yuge... Yugi... I've been really thinkin about this, lately..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Joey swallowed, "I love you... Yugi..."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, then he smiled, "really?" Joey nodded.  
  
"But... I'm a jerk..."  
  
"What? No, you're not a jerk, Joey... why would you say that!?"  
  
"Because... I think I'm in love with someone else, too..."  
  
"You think..?"  
  
Joey shook his head, "it's complicated..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Joey sighed, shakily, and looked Yugi in the eyes. "The... uhhh... the other you..."  
  
Yugi blinked, "the other me?"  
  
"Well... yeah... pretty sad, huh..? Practically like Tea, nearly faintin at the very sight of him," he said, bitterly.  
  
"I love Yami, too... it's not that big a deal..."  
  
"No... not that kinda love, Yuge... like... love, like, I wanna be with him forever, kinda thing..."  
  
Yugi blinked, "that's what I mean, too..."  
  
Joey fell over, in an anime manner. "ACK!" Yugi laughed, and sat on Joey's stomach. The blonde propped himself up on his elbows, "you're not angry?"  
  
"Why would I be angry..?"  
  
Joey shrugged.  
  
"People are free to feel what they wanna feel, Joey... incidentally, you and I both love Yami... and each other..."  
  
Joey shook his head, "yeah, well... I was just thinking that, because..." he started to say, hastily. Then he froze, and looked up at Yugi, "'each other'..?"  
  
"Well, you loved me, you said... and I love you, too, Joey..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Yugi smiled, cheerfully, "yeah." He blinked a few times, "maybe you should tell Yami how you feel... since we happen to be on a roll, tonight..."  
  
Joey gulped, and started to shake his head. Then thought about it for a second. Get it over with now. His head's shaking slowly turned to nods, as he agreed. Yugi kissed Joey, lightly. Then he was gone, again. Crimson eyes replacing the violet.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, at their position. He was sitting on Joey. He gave the blonde a look, "you're a bad influence on him, already..? It's the middle of the street..."  
  
Joey turned red.  
  
~Yugi: be nice... he's nervous enough as it is...~  
  
Yami chuckled, "I'm kidding..."  
  
~Yugi: he doesn't know that...~  
  
With a sigh, Yami shrugged, "it was a joke, Joey..." he assured him. Joey nodded, and pushed himself up, resting his weight on his hands. He swallowed a few times. Okay, he could say it. He could say it. Just like saying it to Yuge.  
  
"I, uhhhh... I-I-I... er, I was... j-just... uhhhh... ummmm" Joey gulped. "I-I-I... m-me and Y-Yuge... w-we g-got to-to talkin... a- and... he-he says I sh-should... j-just..."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, "what is it, Joey?"  
  
~Yugi: be patient with him... he's more shy than people think~  
  
~Yami: why can't you tell me, since you seem to know something, already?~  
  
~Yugi: it's not my place to tell you...~  
  
Joey squeezed his eyes shut. Get it over with. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I... THINK I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Yami froze. He was ready to try and convince Yugi to tell him. Until Joey spoke. He slowly turned to the blonde, whom he was still sitting on. His eyes wide, in surprise.  
  
Joey swallowed, nervously.  
  
~Yugi: say something...~  
  
~Yami: I... what can I say to that...?~  
  
~Yugi: anything..! You'll making him regret saying it, if you say nothing...~  
  
Yami stared at the teenager in front of him. "Joey..."  
  
Joey sighed, "glad to get that out..."  
  
"Thank you, Joey... I was waiting for those words to come from you..."  
  
Joey stared up at Yami, in shock. Then he sat up, causing Yami to slip back, onto his lap. "Really!? Y-you're not jokin?"  
  
Yami blinked, then smiled, "no, I'm not..."  
  
Joey started laughing. Nervous, happy laughter. It all went okay! It all went fine! Waitasecond... when'd Yami get so close..?  
  
Joey froze, feeling the firm lips of Yami's against his own. A kiss. A kiss from the mysterious, confident side of Yugi. It was all an overload on Joey's senses.  
  
He fainted.  
  
***  
  
Tristan sat up, "what happened!?"  
  
Yugi blushed, "he kind of fainted..."  
  
"Why?" Bakura asked, in concern.  
  
Solomon sighed, as he plopped the blonde boy in the easy chair, "too much excitement, I gather..." he said, with a slight shrug.  
  
Yugi blushed. "You could say that, grandpa..."  
  
~Yami: how was I supposed to know, he would faint..?~  
  
~Yugi: it's alright, Yami... he just needs to rest a bit... then he'll be fine~  
  
~Yami: that's good...~  
  
Tea tapped her knuckles against Joey's head. "Why is he smiling like that? You'd think he got kissed by the girl of his dreams, or something..."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, as he watched Yugi. He was silent, obviously carrying on a conversation with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. And he was blushing.  
  
"... Or, the spirit of his dreams..." Bakura commented, with a small, knowing smile. Tristan glanced at him, quizzically. Bakura smiled at him, innocently. Tristan shook his head, with a sigh.  
  
"Leave me out of the loop... again..."  
  
"I'll tell you later..." Bakura promised, with a light kiss on Tristan's lips.  
  
"Fair enough..." Tristan agreed, with a small grin.  
  
"Joey! Yoo-hoo! Snap out of it...!" Tea called, directly in Joey's face. She sighed. "Whatever got him, got him good..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] Titanic. a big chick flick... won 11 oscars, too... *anime sweatdrops* it doesn't belong to me... er, of course, Valentines' Day, Tea's bound to pick somethin like that... *shrugs* it just seemed appropriate.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Nanashi: JUMP FROM POINT TO POINT!? IS THAT WHAT I WAS DOING!?!?  
  
Nanaki: *shrugs* who knows... you're weird that way...  
  
Nanashi: SPOON! *runs in circles, humming the Spiderman theme*  
  
Nanaki: heeeeeey... *pouts* I'm supposed to be the insane one!  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah... and the hentai shounen-ai/yaoi fan...  
  
Nanaki: oh yeah ^_^ *huggles Wufei & Duo plushies, that have velcro on the hands... so she makes them hug* awwwwwwww! KAWAII!!! ^___________^  
  
Nanashi: Wufei and Duo belong to Gundam Wing not me... *shrugs and bounds away* 


	5. Kaiba & Joey

Disclaimer: not mine... simple, no?  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai... my first official Kaiba/Joey... and I don't even support this pairing . strange... er, I think me not supporting them will effect the whole thing... sorry if the whole thing stinks... oh yeah... *grins* Kaiba's 6'2", and Joey's 5'9" *shrugs* just had to share that...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba frowned, as he typed on his laptop. Things were not going well. Something was slowing the upgrade of his new system. Resting his chin in one hand, and tapping his fingers with his other hand, Kaiba stared hard at the screen.  
  
"What am I doing wrong...?" he muttered.  
  
Then Joey Wheeler strolled in, then paused. Kaiba practically felt Joey roll his eyes with disgust.  
  
"Why're you still here, and not in PE?" the blonde demanded.  
  
"Personally, I think that's none of your business, mutt..." Kaiba replied, icily.  
  
These particular teenagers did not get along, too well.  
  
"Yeah, well if I cared if it was business or not, I would act it, wouldn't I?"  
  
Kaiba ignored him, and went back to changing the system around. Then he frowned, feeling someone reading over his shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, coldly.  
  
"Just curious on what yer writin..." Joey replied. Kaiba frowned, and lowered his hands, waiting. Joey watched the screen for a second. A bunch of windows, with pie-charts, percentages, and other statistics. After a second, Joey shook his head.  
  
"That hurts to look at..."  
  
"Anyone who lacks intelligence may have difficulty understanding..." Kaiba said, coolly. Then he began to type again.  
  
Joey scowled at him. "Why do you do that?"  
  
Kaiba sighed, inwardly, considering the concept of just ignoring him. Then he frowned, "do what?" he asked.  
  
"Insult me whenever you get the chance! It make you feel big or somethin!?"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well?!" Joey demanded.  
  
"Joey, if I wanted to feel big around you, I wouldn't have to put much effort into it..."  
  
"See!? You did it again!" Then to the blonde's surprise, he saw a very faint smirk flicker over Kaiba's usually serious features. Joey blinked.  
  
"What'd you call me?"  
  
".... Probably 'mutt'."  
  
"No, you didn't call me 'mutt', that time! You feelin okay?" Joey rested his hand against Kaiba's forehead, who merely smacked it aside.  
  
"You called me 'Joey'..."  
  
"... It's your name, isn't it?"  
  
"Well yeah... but you callin me 'Joey'... kind of a shocker there..."  
  
"If you prefer 'mutt', then..."  
  
"No! No, I don't like bein called mutt! Why do you call me mutt, anyways!"  
  
"Because you're a dog..."  
  
"NO, I'M NOT!"  
  
"So you say..."  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK, MONEY BAGS!!"  
  
Kaiba frowned, saving the last of his information, then shut down, and closed his laptop. Calmly, he stood up, and turned to face Joey.  
  
"Why're you here? Don't you have a computer class right now?"  
  
Joey blinked, shocked that Kaiba knew some of his school schedule. Then he frowned, seeing Kaiba smirk. "I came to get a pen..." he sniffed.  
  
Kaiba shrugged, and walked past him, heading for the door.  
  
"Hey! Where ya goin!?"  
  
"Being in the same room with you, Joey... I don't like it..."  
  
"Yeah!? Well, it's not a picnic for me, either!"  
  
Kaiba ignored him, walking out, and started down the hall, to get to his locker. Once he got there, he frowned, patting his pockets. Then he sighed, in disgust. He forgot his pen. Then he blinked, as someone tapped his shoulder. The teenaged CEO turned around, facing Joey.  
  
"Why're you following me?" he asked, dryly.  
  
Joey blinked, "huh?"  
  
"Just like a dog...."  
  
Joey growled, his anger increasing.  
  
"Sounds like a dog, too..." Kaiba commented.  
  
"Ya jerk! Here I do you a kind gesture! Whatta ya do!? Insult me!" the blonde snarled, shoving the missing pen in Kaiba's hands.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, then placed his laptop, and pen in his locker. He was really fighting off a smile, and Joey knew it.  
  
"What's so funny!?"  
  
"You are..."  
  
Joey blinked, "what?"  
  
Kaiba glanced at him, smirking, faintly. "You have a very short fuse, Joey..."  
  
Joey frowned, trying to appear angry. But to his dismay, he felt a flush rising up his neck. Kaiba was making him blush! Of all people! Kaiba?!  
  
"What's wrong with a short fuse!?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged, "it's kinda sad..."  
  
"Ya know...! I wouldn't have a short fuse if you weren't such a jerk!"  
  
Kaiba frowned.  
  
"Well!? Anythin to say to that, huh!?"  
  
Kaiba's frown never wavered, as he started to stare Joey down.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't teach ya some manners right here and now!" Joey went on, not backing down, and balling his hands into fists. Kaiba shook his head, his smirk returning.  
  
"So... you wanna know why I enjoy bothering you..."  
  
Joey blinked.  
  
"Simple..." Kaiba turned, and started strolling away. But not without uttering a few soft words.  
  
Joey's jaw dropped. Did he hear what he thought he heard!? Kaiba thought he was cute when he was angry!!??  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! NO ONE KEEPS JOEY WHEELER WONDERIN ALL DAY!" Joey declared, stomping out of Domino High School. "I'M GONNA FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HECK KAIBA MEANT!"  
  
"And here I thought you were smart enough not to cross his path, anymore..." Tristan Taylor said, dryly. Joey glared at him.  
  
"What're you talking about, Joey?" Tea Gardner asked.  
  
"Apparently Kaiba said something to Joey today..." Yugi Muto explained, with a small smile.  
  
"Really? What?" Tea asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"That's not any of yer business, Tea..." Joey retorted. Then he spotted Kaiba, walking to his limo. Most likely heading straight to work. The blonde scowled, and ran after him.  
  
"ALRIGHT, RICH BOY...!"  
  
Then a large, burly man quickly obstructed Joey from Kaiba.  
  
"What do you want, Runt?"  
  
Joey blinked. Man, did everyone involved with KaibaCorp. have to insult him? Then he poked the man in the chest, managing to appear somewhat macho.  
  
"I wanna speak to yer boss!"  
  
"Move... I think I can handle this little puppy..." Kaiba said, shoving the man aside. Then he smirked, seeing Joey's annoyance. "Can I help you?"  
  
"You can help by stoppin the whole 'puppy' thing!" Joey spat.  
  
Kaiba pursed his lips, "hmm... and here I thought the little mutt wanted to come home with me..." he said, with a small smirk.  
  
Joey started to turn red, "huh?" Then he frowned, and grabbed Kaiba's shirt collar, "alright! Enough with the 'puppy' thing! I mean it!"  
  
The burly bodyguard made a move to help Kaiba, but his boss merely held up his hand, practically forbidding him to help him in any way.  
  
"Always the tough guy, huh, Joey?" he asked, still with that smirk. Joey started to growl again.  
  
"You...!"  
  
Kaiba calmly pushed Joey off, and straightened his shirt. "Not to worry, Joey... those qualities are very admirable... even by me..." with that, Kaiba climbed into the limo. The guard gave Joey one wavering glare, then climbed in the driver's seat. And they were off.  
  
Joey was tugging at his hair. "THAT GUY'S GONNA DRIVE ME NUTS!!!"  
  
"Says the 'Seto-crazed love monkey'..." Tristan said, with a wry smile. Joey turned red, and glared at his best friend, whom was walking up with Yugi and Tea.  
  
"WHAT!?" Joey demanded.  
  
"It's obvious you have a thing for him, Joey..." Tea pointed out, with a small giggle.  
  
"THAT GUY?! THAT RICH, SELFISH, CRUEL, UNCARING, SELF-CENTERED, COLD- HEARTED JERK!?" Joey yelled, pointing in the direction Kaiba left in.  
  
Yugi smiled, "it's okay, Joey... we're not judging you or anything... if you think you have feelings for Kaiba, we'll support you..."  
  
Joey anime sweatdropped, "uhhhhh, thanks Yuge... but there's one problem..."  
  
Yugi blinked, "what's that?"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT RICH, SELFISH, CRUEL, UNCARING, SELF- CENTERED, COLD-HEARTED JERK!"  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes, "denial..."  
  
Tea nodded, "definite sign of infatuation..."  
  
They started walking away. Joey anime sweatdropped again. Infatuation!? With Kaiba!? With Seto Kaiba!?  
  
"I AM NOT INFATUATED WITH SETO KAIBA!!!" he yelled.  
  
"More denial...!" Tristan yelled back.  
  
Joey fell over, in disbelief, "ergh!"  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Joey sighed, tapping his pen against his book, tiredly. Algebra. A painfully slow class. Yawning, Joey leaned his head against his desk, silently praying for time to speed up.  
  
"I'm starving... I need food...!" his mind wailed. He wanted to say it out loud, but he didn't wanna seem crazy.  
  
Speaking of crazy...  
  
"Me... Infatuated with Kaiba... what gave 'em that idea!? Ridiculous..." Joey thought, with a scowl. He thought about that for a while. Before he knew it, the bell rang.  
  
Joey got up, ready to dash to the cafeteria, only to get his school jacket caught on something.  
  
"Nooooooooooooo! I NEED FOOD!" he wailed. Then he paused, glancing back, seeing Kaiba watching him, with a raised eyebrow. And holding onto his jacket.  
  
Joey started to redden again.  
  
"What do you want...?" he asked, trying to appear Joey-ish.  
  
Kaiba shrugged, and stood up, "I wanna talk to you..."  
  
Joey blinked, then he glanced around. The class was already empty. Swallowing nervously, Joey turned back to Kaiba. The redhead's ice blue eyes staring hard into Joey's warm brown eyes.  
  
"Sure... whatcha wanna talk about...?" Joey asked, managing a slightly disinterested shrug.  
  
Kaiba's eyes flickered with something for a second, then turned hard, again. "You called me something, yesterday..."  
  
Joey blinked, "I did?"  
  
"Something about a 'rich, selfish, cruel, uncaring, self-centered, cold-hearted jerk'?"  
  
Joey anime sweatdropped, "h-how'd you hear!?"  
  
Kaiba frowned, "people talk, Joey... and you were apparently screaming it loud enough, I could've heard you in the next area code..."  
  
"Hey, I was just angry, Kaiba... that's all."  
  
"Angry about what?"  
  
Joey shrugged, "I dunno..."  
  
Kaiba's eyes flashed, "damnit, Joey..." he growled, shaking his head.  
  
Joey blinked, "what?"  
  
"If you're angry at me about something, then tell me..."  
  
The blonde frowned, "what good'll that do!? You'd just keep usin it to get me more mad, anyways!" he retorted.  
  
Kaiba frowned, "how cold do I appear to be?" he asked, his expression deadpan.  
  
"Like ice, or somethin... I dunno... I don't spend all my time analyzin you, okay!?"  
  
"So, just I do that, huh...?"  
  
Joey looked confused, "huh?" Then he frowned, feeling his heart speed up a bit. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Kaiba laughed, ruefully, "if you think I'm gonna start pouring my heart out, here and now, and to you of all people... you're mistaken, Joey..." With that, Kaiba straightened up, and headed for the door.  
  
"............ You callin me 'cute'... that's what got me mad...!"  
  
Kaiba paused, listening.  
  
Joey pursed his lips, then swallowed. "It was just kinda weird... you sayin that... so, it had me wonderin all day... what did you mean by that? And I don't like wonderin about things like that, so it got me kinda mad..."  
  
A soft chuckle came from Kaiba. Joey frowned.  
  
"What's so funny...?"  
  
".... Most people consider it a compliment when they're called 'cute'..."  
  
"It depends by who...!" Joey retorted. Kaiba turned around, and strided up to Joey, again. A mere foot away from him.  
  
"So you heard me?" he asked, but it sounded more like a statement.  
  
"Well yeah... I ain't deaf..." Joey mumbled, then he suddenly felt shy. A feeling Joey never really felt before. "So... why'd you say it... just to get me mad, right?"  
  
".... No..."  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
"You are cute, Joey... especially when you're angry... hence all the namecalling."  
  
Joey started to blush. Then a thought hit him. So he rolled his eyes, "now you're tryin to be funny... hey everyone! Kaiba's tellin jokes!"  
  
"And I thought you wanted to see my more serious side..."  
  
"Yeah...? Well I don't... especially if this so-called serious side happens to be in love with me..."  
  
"I never said I was in love with you..."  
  
Joey's face fell, and instantly his heart dropped. Kaiba was staring at him, completely expressionless.  
  
"Y-you mean..." he said, slowly. Kaiba smirked, then slipped his hand behind Joey's head, and pulled him forward.  
  
"What th...!?" Joey managed to utter, before Kaiba's mouth took his, in a hard kiss. Joey practically melted against Kaiba, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. Kaiba's hand stayed behind his head, keeping him there, and his arm wrapped around Joey. The blonde parted his lips, slightly. Kaiba hesitantly slipped his tongue into Joey's mouth.  
  
Joey might be acting, after all. Might bite him, you know...?  
  
No worries, Kaiba realized, as Joey wrapped his arms around his waist, returning the kiss, with full-force. After a moment, they parted. Joey flushed, and out of breath, Kaiba, fine and dandy. If not a bit weak in the knees. But he wasn't about to give Joey the satisfaction of knowing how he affected the CEO.  
  
"So... not in love...?" Joey asked, slowly, pain showing in his brown eyes. Kaiba frowned, slightly.  
  
"You want my love, Joey... you'll have to earn it..."  
  
Joey blinked, "what if I don't want it, then..."  
  
"It's up to you..."  
  
Joey looked thoughtful. He realliy liked being held by Kaiba. It was kinda nice. Not at all like hugging an icecube like he thought. He was more warm, and protective than he originally thought.  
  
"Alright..." Joey said, slowly looking up at Kaiba, "but... just so you already know... I'm lazy, and I don't like usin too much effort..."  
  
Kaiba blinked, "what?"  
  
"I'm lazy... I'm not gonna work my butt off, just for your love, ya know..."  
  
"Uhhh... okay then..."  
  
"Seto Kaiba, at a loss for words... wow..." Joey smirked.  
  
"I don't expect you to, Joey... I just want you to know... I'm not gonna say 'I love you'... not until I know I have yours... and when I'm comfortable with saying it..."  
  
"Okay then... I love you..."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, releasing Joey, then started for the door.  
  
"Hey! Whatsa matter?! I said it, didn't I?" Joey called, walking after him.  
  
"You don't mean it..."  
  
"I love you, Kaiba! C' mon! I said it!"  
  
"No, Joey..."  
  
"What? I said it! Now it's your turn!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"You comfortable, yet?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"I love you, Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Ai shiteru, Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"I love you, you love me...?"  
  
"Joey!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
oh man... okay there ^_^ I hope it was okay! I had no idea how to end it... heh, ah well! you like? please say you do!I may not support the pairing, but I'd be so proud if it came out okay.... 


	6. Yami & Yugi

Disclaimer: Yami and Yugi belong to Yu-Gi-Oh, which aren't mine, okay? okay...  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, Yami/Yugi... *shrugs* no idea... maybe some mild Anzu bashing. I'm not fond of her being paired with Yami or Yugi... okay? *nods* Okay... oh yeah, Yami's POV, let's see how I do...  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
It wasn't that I couldn't love him. The opposite really. I loved him very much.  
  
But I couldn't love him, because he wanted me to love another.  
  
He wanted me to be with Anzu. Apparently he thought I could make her happy. And since he had such strong feelings for her, he wanted her to be happy. And he assumed I could make her happy.  
  
It was a crush. That's all I was to her.  
  
She would constantly hold onto my arm, look at me with huge lovesick eyes. Personally, I found it repulsing. But, he wanted it this way. And I could never deny him anything.  
  
After a while, I found myself wishing Anzu's blue eyes were the large, innocent violet eyes I was so fond of. But that wish had no chance of coming true.  
  
He only saw me as his guardian. His guide. But, I wanted to be so much for him. I wanted to be his love.  
  
The night of my first kiss with Anzu. I never seen anyone blush so much before. Her lips were too eager. Not something I'm fond of. I prefer the person I'm kissing to be shy. Not eager, with some tongue digging in my mouth.  
  
Anzu's style did not get along with my own style. I liked slow and deep. Her's were almost desperate, and kind of uncomfortable.  
  
After the kiss, she invited me in.  
  
I declined.  
  
She looked heartbroken at first. Then she started to look offended, and asked me what my problem was. I never really had an answer. But I did manage to tell her she wasn't who I wanted. Then I left, to go home.  
  
Walking into the Turtle Game Shop, there he was, on the couch, looking as beautiful as ever. He looked up from his book, then smiled at me, brightly. No smile could ever compare with Yugi's.  
  
He jumped up from his seat, and ran up to me. It took all my strength not to pull him into my arms and kiss him with all my might.  
  
"Hey Yami..." he greeted me. "How'd it go?"  
  
I sighed, then shook my head. His face fell, "that well, huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't... she just... I couldn't feel anything for her, aibou..." I said, softly.  
  
He sighed, then walked back to his seat, and sat down again, pulling his knees to his chest. He looked unhappy now. I didn't like to see him this way. Especially if it were because of me.  
  
"Aibou...?"  
  
"Is she angry...?" he asked, softly.  
  
"I... I don't know... most likely."  
  
Yugi lowered his head, now hiding his face from me. He stayed that way for a while. And I stayed at the door, not certain if he wanted me to approach him, or not.  
  
"Aibou...?"  
  
Yugi sighed, and looked up, staring ahead. "Who's she angry at?"  
  
I frowned, slightly. "If she's tries to be angry with you, Yugi..." I started to say...  
  
Yugi shook his head, "never mind..."  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"It's no big deal, Yami... I guess it was to be expected..."  
  
I walked up to him, and sat down. As close as I could manage, without crowding him. It was a habit. I loved sitting close to Yugi. It was the way he seemed so energetic, yet serene at the same time.  
  
But right then, he was... upset.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi..."  
  
"You could've made her happy, Yami..."  
  
I frowned, "I didn't want to make her happy..."  
  
He frowned at me, "what?"  
  
I felt guilty, right then. Yugi loved his friends, more than anything. Anzu may have been a special case. But she didn't matter to me, at the moment.  
  
"I don't want to make Anzu happy..."  
  
"Then who do you want to make happy!?" he demanded, looking annoyed. He was seeing me as heartless. I could see it in his eyes.  
  
You, Yugi. I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to hold a place in your heart. I wanted to see you smile at me, so lovingly. And right then, you were far from what I wanted from you.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Who, Yami? You and I may both like games, but I'm not fond of the one's that toy with people's feelings..."  
  
"I would never do that."  
  
"You just finished doing it to Anzu..." Yugi snapped. He was near tears. He was heartbroken. I couldn't understand it. Did he want Anzu to be happy enough for himself to suffer?  
  
"What about my happiness, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, and looked away from me.  
  
"I couldn't be happy with Anzu... I don't love her...!"  
  
"I... no, Yami... you could have grown to love her..."  
  
"No, Yugi! I don't love Anzu, and nothing's going to change that..."  
  
"Well, what will!?" Yugi asked. My heart ached, seeing Yugi like this. He was hurting. Because of me. Because of Anzu.  
  
"What about your happiness, Yugi?" I asked, desperately. Yugi shook his head, violently.  
  
"I want Anzu to be happy...!"  
  
"She won't be happy with me... she's not in love with me, Yugi..."  
  
He was silent.  
  
"... Yugi, she was infatuated, not in love..."  
  
"Yami..."  
  
I got up, and knelt down in front of him, "Yugi... I'm not in love with Anzu... she'll find her own happiness... trust me... her happiness isn't with me."  
  
"Then who's happiness is with you?" Yugi asked, softly.  
  
My heart pounded harder, as I gazed at Yugi. He was so beautiful. I could stare into his eyes forever, and probably discover everything about him. His eyes were wide, innocent, and open.  
  
"I... I want to make you happy... Yugi..."  
  
He stared at me, completely expressionless. Which was a nerve-racking change. Yugi's emotions and thoughts were always clear as day in his eyes.  
  
"Yugi...?"  
  
"... You do make me happy, Yami... you're my friend..."  
  
"I'm glad I can do that for you, Yugi... but, I want to make you happy... the way you wanted me to make Anzu happy..." I told him, softly.  
  
"Yami...?"  
  
"Yugi, I can be so much more for you, than just your friend... I want to be more for you..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"It's up to you, Yugi... will you let me be more?"  
  
Yugi was staring at me, uncertaintly now. He was nibbling lightly at his lower lip, never looking so confused before.  
  
"What about...?"  
  
"Don't say Anzu..." I said, gently. "Your happiness comes first, Yugi... it will always come first."  
  
"You want to be more...? For me...?" Yugi asked, softly.  
  
I started to blush, realizing everything that I just finished saying to him. "Y-Yes, Yugi..." I managed to say, my voice cracking. Well, lovely Yami. A former Pharoah of Egypt, squeaking like a schoolgirl.  
  
Yugi laughed, softly. A sound that could make anyone forget their troubles.  
  
Then he started to blush, "can you... say it, then...?"  
  
I stared at him in confusion. Then I smiled, "I... I love you, Yugi... will you let me?" I said, slowly. Yugi swallowed, still looking uncertain.  
  
"Yugi...?"  
  
His uncertainty was still faintly there. But it was fading. Which was an immense relief for me.  
  
"... Ai shiteru, Yami..." he said, shyly.  
  
I blinked, for a second, trying to remember what 'ai shiteru' meant. I was Egyptian, not Japanese, after all. Then it registered.  
  
Ai shiteru-Formal way of saying "I love you"  
  
My heart swelled, as I pulled Yugi into my arms. My hikari. My Yugi.  
  
"I'll do my best to make you happy, Yugi..." I promised.  
  
"You do a good job, already..." he said, hugging me, tightly.  
  
I pulled back, slightly, to gaze into his eyes. He was going to let me try. That was all I wanted. A chance to show him how I felt. I moved in closer, which Yugi started to blush at, realizing what I was trying to do.  
  
I could never fool him, I mused, as I continued on. Pressing my lips against his, gently. He was shy. The kiss, slow and deep. It was perfect.  
  
But what made it even more perfect, was the promise that kiss held.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
short huh? well, how was it? *blinks* good? bad? *looks thoughtful* I think it went semi-well. The pride, huh? ^_^ I wrote this because I have other favorites, but no Yami/Yugi, shame on me! Oh well, mwahahahaha! that's all changed now! hehehe! er, anywho... hope it went well... I'm not even sure how I do on first-person POVs... I think it's first-person *blinks* either way... heh ^_^ 


	7. Honda & Kaiba

Disclaimer: YGO! and its characters do not belong to me, alright? Alright... ^_^  
  
Warnings: Seto Kaiba's POV, regarding someone in Yugi's circle of friends ^_^ VERY mild... shounen-ai, I guess you can call it ^^()  
  
Kaiba/Jou supporters, no flaming please... thank you...  
  
*blinks* and in case Sunfreak's reading this... I apologize, Sunfreak *bows deeply* I wasn't thinking when I posted this, gomen nasai...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
I wasn't sure what it was about him that I've grown a little fond of. It was almost unbelievable actually. Everyone who met him either didn't pay him much attention, or became his friend.  
  
It must have been hard being himself.  
  
Either he was hated, or liked. Plain and simple.  
  
And a lot of people made their choices obvious. He wasn't the most popular person in the world. And that's putting it lightly.  
  
But as loyal a friend as he seemed, he didn't have many friends.  
  
A lot like me, in some ways.  
  
Personality-wise, no. Not similar at all. But, just the way he managed to keep everyone away, kept them from getting too close was interesting, to say the least.  
  
Seeing him, for the first time, I didn't really pay him any mind. Just like any other person who first come into contact with Yugi and his little crew. Then after a while, I could't help but wonder about him, since he was always in the back. Why didn't he mind the sidelines? Why didn't he mind being ignored?  
  
It was his strange immunity to being ignored that made me stop ignoring him.  
  
I couldn't help but notice him, after the next few times we met. Being me, I couldn't exactly be obvious about it, though.  
  
I actually admired him a bit, at first.  
  
So much faith and loyalty in the few friends that he allowed so close.  
  
Everyone had something against me. That mongrel, Jounouchi... put simply, we loathe each other. Yugi, we tolerate each other. And Anzu, don't even get me started. I hate her, she hates me. Simple, isn't it?  
  
But him...  
  
There's nothing. No rivalry, no hate, no bitterness.  
  
There's nothing between us to compete for. Nothing in the past that made us dislike each other. He was almost neutral towards me. My attitude didn't bother him, and the things I would say would never phase him.  
  
He had no problem with me, whatsoever.  
  
Even now I can't help but wonder about that.  
  
No one knew much about him. Not even Jounouchi.  
  
As out-spoken, and sentimental, as he seemed, he never showed his true self. Why he was the way he was.  
  
So far all that I gathered was that he moved to Domino City, five, maybe six years ago. Like Jounouchi, he had nothing better to do, and just became a fighter.  
  
That's all I really know. And it's pretty much just a guess.  
  
Surpisingly, I learned more things about Jounouchi, than about him. And, Jounouchi and I are far from getting along.  
  
And there he is. Someone who doesn't have a problem with me at all, and I know nothing about him. It's actually beginning to get annoying that he manages to keep people out of his life, even better than I can keep people out of mine.  
  
People I think he's close to don't even know the real him.  
  
People are always trying to get under my skin, into my head, trying to discover the REAL Seto Kaiba. Most of the time, I threaten them just to make them back off.  
  
But he manages to keep people out of his private life, almost effortlessly.  
  
To be honest, he's fascinating. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it? Or the more private ones, to be more precise.  
  
I think I want to get to know him. Try to get under his skin. Get in his head.  
  
And try to discover the real Hiroto Honda.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
heh, I dunno ^_^() I kinda like it... maybe it I'll keep going... who knows. 


	8. T & R, Orange?

Summary: Late one night, Ryou does some wondering. To Tristan's confusion.  
  
Disclaimer: YGO! and its characters were created by Kazuki Takahashi, so they belong to him.  
  
Warnings: ... shounen-ai. Whoo-hoo, a Honda/Ryou! I'm back on my Honda/Ryou kick, so yay! and, uh... all that jazz... english names, sorry, I got too used to Tristan, sooo... PS, this is pretty pointless o.o;;;

And thanks to Basie who informed me of Honda's nephew's name, Johji! thanks ya!

* * *

Ryou Bakura sighed, and shifted uncomfortably again. With a small grimace, he nestled his head further into his pillow, and closed his eyes.  
  
But that one question was still bothering him.  
  
Ryou furrowed his brow, then glanced at his left. Tristan Taylor was sleeping peacefully. With a very small twinge of guilt, the silverhaired boy poked the brunette's arm lightly.  
  
"Tristan...?" he whispered.  
  
"... Unh?"  
  
"... Tristan...?"  
  
"... Wussmatter?" Tristan muttered.  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"... More or less..." he yawned. Then he groggily opened his eyes, giving Ryou his bleary-eyed attention. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing..." Ryou said, smiling meekly. "I just... I need to ask you something..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"... Which came first, the color orange or the fruit orange?"  
  
Tristan blinked, "what?"  
  
"Which came first, the color orange or the fruit orange?"  
  
"Uhh... what time is it, exactly?"  
  
Ryou glanced at the digital clock on Tristan's desk, "um, 4:26am..."  
  
"... I'm dreaming..."  
  
Ryou smiled, "I know it's weird, but I just need to know..."  
  
Tristan yawned, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Then he pulled himself up, leaning back against the headboard, "why you asking?"  
  
"... Curiousity..."  
  
Tristan anime sweatdropped.  
  
"I know it's weird," Ryou repeated. "I've just been wondering for a while now... and it's been bothering me, because I can't figure it out..."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, "alright... uh, how long've you been wondering?"  
  
Ryou looked at the clock again, "Since 2, I think..."  
  
"... You wonder the weirdest things, sometimes..."  
  
"So, you don't know the answer...?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Ryou sighed again, "well, c' mon... help me think, at least..."  
  
"... I'm tired, Ryou..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"It's 4 in the morning."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I would prefer to sleep."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So can I?"  
  
"No..." Ryou smiled, sweetly.  
  
Tristan yawned again, "too bad," he said. And he kissed Ryou's cheek, then slipped back down into bed, pulling the covers up over his head as he rolled to his side. Ryou pouted, and poked Tristan's shoulder.  
  
"Tristan, please... just... help me out here..."  
  
"... Ryou, I love you, you know that... but I can't make myself lose precious sleep for your weird thoughts..."  
  
"They're not weird," Ryou sniffed.  
  
"... Ask again later..."  
  
"I won't remember later..."  
  
"... That's a bad thing?"  
  
"Tristan, just tell me which you think came first... the color or the fruit?" Ryou coaxed, leaning against Tristan's shoulder. "Please?"  
  
"... Unh, fine... the color..."  
  
"The color..?" Ryou said, slowly. "But, what if the fruit came first? What if someone who discovered the fruit said, 'hey, this fruit's the same color as orange, so we should call this fruit an orange'..."  
  
"... Well, the fruit, then."  
  
"But... wh-what if the color came first then... what if the one who discovered the color said, 'this color is the same as an orange, so this color will now be known as orange'... that might be a possibility, too."  
  
Tristan sighed, "then I guess I just don't know, Ryou... please, sleep..."  
  
"I can't..." Ryou persisted. "Not until I figure out which came first..."  
  
"Uhhh... an encyclopedia?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Try the encyclopedia..."  
  
Ryou blinked, still leaning against Tristan. "Are you just trying to get me to leave you alone?" he asked.  
  
"... Yes."  
  
"Is sleep that important to you?"  
  
"Johji's coming by in the morning, I need as much sleep as I can get to take care of him..."  
  
"Oh alright..." Ryou conceded with a nod. And he slipped out of bed, his barefeet padding softly along the floor, as he made his way to the door.  
  
For a moment, it was quiet. And Tristan grimaced, guilt beginning to kick in. But before he could get up to go after Ryou, he heard the door close; so he opened his eyes, in time to see Ryou walk by the foot of the bed, book in hand. Then Ryou was once again joining him in bed.  
  
Tristan rolled over, glancing at Ryou, who held the 'O' Encyclopedia in his lap. And to the brunette's relief, Ryou smiled at him. Tristan closed his eyes again, ready to fall asleep. But a few moments later Ryou sighed, the encyclopedia was closed, and he was once again leaning against Tristan.  
  
"... Tristan..?"  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"... It never told me anything... about which came first."  
  
"... Nnn, those encyclopedias _might_ be a little outta date," Tristan yawned.  
  
Ryou blinked, "are you that tired?"  
  
"... Sorta, yeah."  
  
"But, how?"  
  
"Ryou, I wish I could be nocturnal like you, honest, but uh... I kinda can't..." Tristan mumbled, his voice muffled by his pillow.  
  
"... Maybe the color came first..."  
  
Tristan smiled wryly, as he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Ryou then nodded, "yeah... I definitely think the color came first now... mankind probably had color since the beginning of time... who knows how long we've had fruit, probably not as long as the color, I think."  
  
"... That's a good point."  
  
Ryou smiled, "the beauty of logic..."  
  
"Can you sleep now?"  
  
"... No."  
  
Tristan blinked, rolling over to look at Ryou, "what?"  
  
"I'm a little too awake to try and sleep now... reading can do that... and so can thinking... plus the fact, I managed to come up with a logical answer, so now I'm proud."  
  
Tristan sighed; energetic Ryou, very cute and appealing, true, but Tristan was too tired to really appreciate the beauty of it. His eyes began to close heavily, almost emphasizing his sleepiness.  
  
"Tristan, stay awake... talk with me..." Ryou coaxed, lightly shaking Tristan's shoulder. "Please, I'm wide-awake..."  
  
"I noticed..." Tristan said, with a sigh. "Sleep, please sleep... I'm begging you to sleep."  
  
Ryou bit his lip, then brightened. "Tristan...?" he said, sweetly.  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"I think I know what will wake you up...!" Ryou declared, and with that, he rolled Tristan on his back and pounced.  
  
"Wha...? Ryou, _now_?!"  
  
Ryou grinned impishly, "yep." 

**oooXXXooo**

After a nice long day of babysitting Tristan's rather perverted nephew, Tristan was naturally very exhausted. Whereas Ryou was just a little shaken up after the ordeal.  
  
Johji, clever kid and all, considered the '_slightly_' effeminate Ryou very pretty, which only added up to trouble.  
  
And now, both Tristan and Ryou were ready for sleep. At least Ryou _seemed_ to be ready to sleep. And Tristan managed to sleep soundly for a few hours. Until he felt the slight shaking of his shoulder.  
  
"Tristan...?" Ryou whispered.  
  
"... Whassit?" Tristan mumbled.  
  
"A universal question... which came first, the chicken or the egg?"  
  
Tristan anime sweatdropped. "Oh Ryou..." he groaned, pulling his pillow over his head, in exasperation.  
  
The End.

* * *

This is weird and pointless, I'll admit that, but it's been playing in my head all day and night for... nearly a week O.o;;; uh yeah... inspiration is weird, ne? 


	9. T & R, Leader?

Yasuo/Disclaimer: YGO and its characters were created by Kazuki Takahashi, so they belong to him. And "Leader of the Pack" isn't Nanashi's property either.  
  
Nanaki/Warnings: WAI!!! Shounen-ai, annnnd... more or less a deathfic [sniffles] my poor Tristy... er, ahem... not dark or angsty though... how Nana-chan managed, we'll never know O.o;;; and mild hentai-ishness between Yami & Yugi [grins] and obvious OOCness

* * *

Tristan Taylor cringed, "I don't like this..."  
  
Nanashi shrugged, "yeah, I noticed."  
  
"I don't wanna do this."  
  
"I noticed that, too..." she said, with a grin. Tristan jabbed her nose with his finger, glaring at the author with obvious irritation.  
  
"You are the Devil, if you actually go through with this!"  
  
"It's just for fun," Nanashi replied, still grinning. "When your Slump is working overtime, nearly everything becomes inspirational..."  
  
A few feet away, a darkhaired boy waved cheerfully. Yasuo, the Slump. And standing beside him, was a girl casually eating a pixistick. Nanaki, the Muse.  
  
"You have terrible things acting as your inspiration," said Tristan, wryly.  
  
"That I do... so, shall we begin?" Nanashi replied, cheerfully  
  
"Oi..." Tristan reluctantly walked away, nodding.  
  
"This was brought to you by hearing The Shangri-Las' song, 'The Leader of the Pack'," Nanashi informed whomever was curious. Then she turned and darted away, cackling. Only to come rushing back, "I have to do things this way now, apparently... what with 'Scriptform is seen as a form of chatting, and is prohibited'... weird, ne?"  
  
**oooXXXooo**  
  
It was a nice normal school yard-kinda setting. And standing by the school's entrance were two teenage boys. One looked like a thief, and the other... well, like an Egyptian. Bakura and Malik. And at the moment, both boys were rather curious on the new rumor going around.  
  
"Is he really going out with him?" Bakura asked, looking a little bothered at the concept.  
  
Malik shrugged, then blinked, as a newcomer was arriving. "Well there he is, let's ask him... hey, Ryou..."  
  
Ryou, looking pretty similar to Bakura, blinked, then smiled weakly at the Egyptian. But said nothing.  
  
"Is that Tristan's ring you're, er... not wearing?" Malik asked.  
  
"Ummm... sort of..." Ryou mumbled, examining the class ring. "It's a little too big, though..."  
  
"Uh, wear it on your thumb..." suggested Malik. Bakura rolled his eyes. Then handed his aibou a silver chain. Ryou smiled and put the ring on the chain, and wore that around his neck instead, as he thanked Bakura.  
  
Bakura scoffed, but nodded anyways.  
  
"Uh, like I said... that's Tristan's ring, huh?" Malik asked again.  
  
Ryou smiled sadly, "mm-hm..."  
  
"Gee it must be great riding with him," said Bakura, with carefully placed emphasis, causing Ryou to turn red. Bakura snickered, only to get Malik's elbow in his side, silencing him.  
  
"Is he picking you up after school today?" Malik asked, seeing as Bakura wouldn't ask.  
  
Ryou sighed, and shook his head, looking generally sad, "mm-mm."  
  
"By the way, where'd you meet him?" Bakura and Malik asked, curiously.  
  
Ryou sighed, and smiled wistfully. "I met him at the candy store," he revealed, eyes shining with tears as he remembered. "He turned around and smiled at me, you get the picture?"  
  
Bakura and Malik nodded, "yes, we see."  
  
"That's when I fell for the leader of the pack..."  
  
**xxxOOOxxx  
**  
"I'm part of this pack...?!" Joey Wheeler asked, huffily.  
  
Seto Kaiba anime sweatdropped, "And me?! Are you insane?!"  
  
Suddenly four Harley Davidsons appeared out of thin air. Both Joey and Kaiba gasped in astonishment, and raced over, stroking the bikes, eyes wide and starry. "Okay, I don't mind anymore," they said in unison.  
  
Then little Yugi suddenly appeared, and he was already seated on a Harley. He blinked cutely, "um, I think I'm a little too small..." he said slowly, kicking his feet a bit, unable to reach the ground, let alone the gears/pedals.  
  
"I'll ride with you, Yuge..." Joey offered, and started to race over.  
  
Until Kaiba grabbed Joey's collar, and sat him down on the ground. "Shut up," he said, shortly.  
  
"I'll ride with Yugi!" Yami declared, appearing out of nowhere. Then he raced over, and sat on the bike, behind Yugi, nuzzling his neck. Yugi blinked, and blushed brightly.  
  
"Nice pack..." Kaiba said, dryly. Joey snickered. Then Tristan walked into the scene, anime sweatdropping as Yami and Yugi began making out.  
  
"Uh, nice pack," he commented.  
  
"That's what I said," Kaiba retorted. Joey laughed harder.  
  
Tristan petted his newly acquired Harley, "I could get used to this..."  
  
"Ditto," Kaiba and Joey nodded in agreement. "So, where to first, Leader?" Kaiba asked, lifting one leg, and getting on his Harley.  
  
Joey quickly got on his own, grinning eagerly to start riding.  
  
Tristan anime sweatdropped again, as he rubbed the back of his head uncertainly. "Well, uh..."  
  
All three boys turned a faint shade of red, and cleared their throats, as Yugi released a particularly loud moan.  
  
"First act as Leader, Tristan... I suggest you make those two stop..." Kaiba said, shaking his head, as he gestured at Yami and Yugi.  
  
Tristan shrugged, and magically had a bucket of ice-cold water appear in his hands. He strided over, and tossed the water on the pair on the Harley. "Guys, knock it off! Not in public!"  
  
"GAH!" Both spike-haired boys yelped. They both glanced at each other. Yugi blushed brightly as Yami began staring at his, uh... present dampness. Wet leather, an apparent fetish. They both fell to the ground, kissing noisily.  
  
Joey slapped his forehead, while Kaiba stared, his right eye twitching. Tristan anime sweatdropped again, as Yugi's shirt went flying. He hastily threw a blanket over the frisky pair, and walked stiffly back to his Harley, and got on.  
  
"Uh, riiiiight... let's leave 'em for a while..." he muttered, as he started the ignition. Kaiba and Joey nodded, and revved their own engines. And all three were off.  
  
"Well, where to?" Kaiba hollered.  
  
"I dunno! Do I look like Leadership material to you?!" Tristan hollered back. Which Kaiba couldn't help but laugh at.  
  
"Hey, stop!" Joey suddenly yelled.  
  
Tristan and Kaiba hastily pulled to a stop, Kaiba nearly tipping over. Which Tristan blinked at. Kaiba glared at him, "I haven't had much practice on these things, alright?"  
  
Tristan smiled, "it shows."  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
"Candy!" Joey suddenly blurted. Then he raced and parked his Harley, jumped off, and ran into the candystore. Tristan and Kaiba anime sweatdropped, then glanced at each other.  
  
"That boy needs help," they muttered to each other. And with a nod, they parked their Harleys as well. Kaiba sighed, and went in after Joey, while Tristan stayed on his Harley and waited.  
  
In a moment, a silver-haired boy came out of the candystore. He blinked, then smiled, "hey, Tristan."  
  
Tristan leered at Ryou, "where've you been?!"  
  
Blushing at the sudden leering, Ryou automatically made sure to keep a bit of space between himself and Tristan. "In here, where else?" he asked, innocently gesturing at the candystore.  
  
"Well, what're you doing now?"  
  
"Heading home."  
  
"Interesting... uh, can I offer you a ride?"  
  
"Didn't we 'just meet'?"  
  
"... Sorta... so, is that a 'no'?"  
  
Ryou shrugged, bounded over, and hopped on the Harley behind Tristan. "Never judge a book by its cover, I always say," he said, cheerfully. Then wrapped his arms around Tristan's waist.  
  
Tristan nodded, "well-said..." And they were off.  
  
Then Kaiba and Joey came out. Kaiba cringed, "damn you, Tristan! Leaving me alone with Joey! After he gets candy! Damn you!" he yelled.  
  
Joey cackled, and proceeded to eat some Skittles.  
  
**xxxOOOxxx**  
  
Ryou looked saddened again, "my father was always putting him down..."  
  
"Down, down," said Bakura and Malik for no apparent reason. They both grinned as Ryou glanced at them like they were crazy.  
  
"He said he came from the wrong side of town..." he went on.  
  
"Whatchu mean when you say he came from the wrong side of town?" Bakura and Malik asked.  
  
"They told me he was bad..." Ryou murmured, ignoring the question. "But I knew he was sad... that's why I fell for the leader of the pack."  
  
**xxxOOOxxx**  
  
"Dad, meet Tristan..." Ryou said, smiling brightly.  
  
"Already met him, Ryou..." Bakura-san said, reading the newspaper.  
  
"I know... but play along, okay?" Ryou said, rolling his eyes. Tristan snickered, but quickly bit his lip to quiet himself down.  
  
With a roll of his eyes, Bakura-san sat his newspaper aside, and straightened up, facing Tristan and Ryou. "Nice to meet you..." he said, sighing.  
  
"... You're not supposed to like him, dad..." Ryou whispered to his father.  
  
"Why not, he's a good kid...?"  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Uh, allow me..." Tristan said, slowly. Then he grinned somewhat maliciously. "Your son's hot, Bakura-san..."  
  
Ryou blushed, while Bakura-san anime sweatdropped. He got to his feet, "how dare you speak of my son in such a way! You're a wicked boy! Wicked, wicked, wicked! Get out of my house!"  
  
Ryou blinked, "dad!"  
  
"Out, out, out!" Bakura-san continued to yell, while swatting Tristan with his newspaper. Tristan was struggling not to laugh, as he turned and ran out of the house, quickly.  
  
"Ryou, you're not allowed to see that boy anymore!" Bakura-san declared.  
  
"What?! Dad, how can you..?! You just said...!"  
  
"He's from the wrong side of town! You're not good enough for him...!"  
  
"Um... I think you have it reversed, dad..."  
  
"Oh! Uh, I mean, he's not bad enough for you!"  
  
Ryou anime sweatdropped, "dad?"  
  
"Wait..." Bakura-san furrowed his brow, thinking for a second. "Okay, got it... ahem, He's not good enough for you!" He shrugged, "I can't think properly when angry, remember?"  
  
Ryou snickered, "yes, dad." He turned, and ran up the stairs, to his room. Then he waited an hour, and once he was certain his father was napping or something, Ryou quietly snuck out. Smiling brightly, at Tristan parked outside, casually waiting for him.  
  
He ran and glomped Tristan, sharing a quick kiss. "Your dad hate me now?" Tristan asked.  
  
"... Um, not 'hate' hate, but he is annoyed with you," Ryou informed him. He blushed again, as Tristan kissed his neck gently.  
  
"My place?" he asked, softly.  
  
"Ummmm... that's... that's not in the, uh... the, uh..." Ryou mumbled, smiling dreamily. "Oh, whatever... yeah, sure...!" he said, and quickly hopped on the Harley. And again, they were off.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the candystore: Joey still eating his skittles and gummibears, while Kaiba was scowling, looking around.  
  
"Where's Tristan, anyways?!"  
  
**xxxOOOxxx  
**  
Ryou smiled sheepishly, as Bakura and Malik stared at him in astonishment. "Waitaminute! You just met, and you already went to his place in the same day?!" Bakura asked, stunned.  
  
"Who are you, and what've you done with Ryou?!" Malik demanded.  
  
Ryou blinked innocently, "anyways... one day my dad said find someone new... I had to tell my Tristan 'you were through'... or something like that..."  
  
"Whatchu mean when you say you had to go find someone new?" Bakura and Malik asked, confused.  
  
Ryou shrugged, "he stood there and asked my why... but all I could do was cry." He gazed up at the sky sadly, "I'm sorry I hurt you, the leader of the pack..."  
  
**xxxOOOxxx**  
  
"Ryou, find someone new!" Bakura-san said, shortly.  
  
Ryou anime sweatdropped, "what, dad?"  
  
"Find someone new..."  
  
"Um, why?"  
  
Bakura-san shrugged, "uh, no clue... just, find someone new, alright?"  
  
Ryou bit his lip, "but... dad... I can't... I mean, it's Tristan, and..."  
  
"Find someone new."  
  
"But, dad...!"  
  
"Find someone new."  
  
"Dad...!"  
  
"Someone new."  
  
"I..." Ryou grimaced, "oh fine!"  
  
Later that day, with Bakura-san out for the afternoon, Tristan was actually allowed to come inside the house, much to Ryou's delight. He cuddled up to Tristan, sighing.  
  
"What's up?" Tristan asked, curiously.  
  
"... I'm supposed to tell you, you're through."  
  
"Through what?"  
  
Ryou shrugged, "dunno, you're just through."  
  
Tristan blinked, "I don't get it."  
  
Ryou laughed, "me either, and I'm the one saying it."  
  
"Through... as in, through...?" Tristan furrowed his brow. "Oh... through as in, we can't see each other anymore..?"  
  
Ryou blinked, "you think so?"  
  
"Sounds like it..."  
  
Suddenly Ryou's eyes welled with tears, "Tristan..."  
  
"... So, why?" asked Tristan. Ryou bit his lip, and burst into tears; shaking his head, as he was unable to answer.  
  
"Well, uh... if that... if that's what your dad thinks is best..." Tristan said, quietly.  
  
Ryou looked up at Tristan, eyes still bright with unshed tears, "Tristan..."  
  
He smiled very faintly as he cupped Ryou's cheeks in his hands, tilting his face upward, and kissed Ryou's mouth tenderly. "G' bye..." he whispered.  
  
Ryou swallowed, and nodded. Tristan turned and headed back out the door. "Hey, whatta ya know, it's raining...."  
  
"Um, you're not upset, are you?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Maybe a little," Tristan admitted.  
  
"Um, don't be, it'll mess with your driving..."  
  
"Hey, I just had you torn out of my life, I should have the right to speed a little."  
  
"Tristan, seriously... don't speed."  
  
"I have a right to."  
  
"No you don't... as your ex, I demand you promise me to avoid speeding!" Ryou commanded.  
  
Tristan anime sweatdropped, "hey, heartbreak's a rough thing, Ryou... speed makes it all go away."  
  
"Tristan, no speeding."  
  
"I'm going to."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I just lost you, that's why."  
  
"But you didn't... uh, not technically..." Ryou argued. Then he grimaced, "please, just don't speed, I'm begging you, go slow! Rain is slippery, remember?"  
  
"I know that..."  
  
"So you won't speed?"  
  
"... Ryou..."  
  
"Don't speed."  
  
Tristan anime sweatdropped, "uh... I'll see what I can do..." he offered, and went and got on his Harley. Ryou blinked.  
  
"That's not good enough," he protested.  
  
But Tristan was already riding away. Ryou blinked, "I'm pretty sure he heard me, we debated over going slow for two minutes," he muttered to himself.  
  
**xxxOOOxxx  
**  
Ryou smiled sadly yet again, "he sorta smiled and kissed me goodbye, the tears were beginning to show, as he drove away on that rainy night, I begged him to go slow... whether he heard, I'll never know...(though I'm pretty sure he did, since we debated it for two minutes)"  
  
Bakura and Malik blinked.  
  
"I felt so helpless what could I do..?" Ryou mumbled. "Remembering all the things we've been through... in school they all stop and stare...I can't hide my tears but... I don't care!" Ryou punched the air, glaring at anyone and everyone defiantly.  
  
Bakura and Malik anime sweatdropped.  
  
"I'll never forget him, the leader of the pack...!"  
  
"Soooo... he's dead then..?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Sadly, I don't really know..." Ryou pouted. "More than likely, rain and speeding aren't a good combination."  
  
Bakura and Malik shrugged at each other. "Leader of the pack, and now he's gone... leader of the pack, and now he's gone... leader of the pack, and now he's gone..." they said, again for no apparent reason.  
  
"Oh shut up! Rub it in, why don't you!?" Ryou snapped, then turned and stormed away.  
  
Bakura and Malik blinked, then snickered.  
  
**xxxOOOxxxxxxOOOxxx**  
  
Epilogue. XD  
  
Ryou walked out of the candystore, sighing glumly. Then he blinked, and smiled brightly again, at a familiar figure sitting on a Harley.  
  
"Tristan! You're alive?!" Ryou gasped, and ran to him, glomping the brunette.  
  
Tristan blinked, returning the hug, "yeah... what, I'm not supposed to be?"  
  
"Well, the way the story goes, you're supposed to be dead," Kaiba informed his 'leader', as he pulled his Harley to a stop beside Tristan's. Joey leaning semi-consciously against his back, behind him. The blonde's Harley was in an unknown abyss for all he knew.  
  
Tristan blinked at Joey, "sugar over-dose?"  
  
"Yes... thanks, by the way," Kaiba said, annoyed.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Ryou blinked, "so, this is your 'pack'?"  
  
"Yeah, more or less," answered Tristan, with a shrug.  
  
"We have two more, but uh... they're still a little... ahem, 'busy'..." Kaiba muttered, shaking his head. "If you know what I mean."  
  
Ryou blushed, glancing at Tristan, "oh believe me... I do."  
  
Tristan grinned rather impishly, while Kaiba raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. "Overshare, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Ryou replied brightly.  
  
"Alright, since I'm not dead, Ryou... what say you and I go somewhere... uh, more private..?" Tristan asked, wrapping his arm around Ryou's waist.  
  
Ryou blinked, then smiled and nodded. "Sure," he answered, and climbed on the Harley.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Leader, you can't keep leaving your pack behind, ya know?!" Kaiba reminded Tristan.  
  
"Uhhhh, get Yami and Yugi to stop, and, uh... hm, go to Burger World, I'll meet you there," Tristan offered, with a small shrug. Ryou laughed, as they raced away.  
  
Kaiba anime sweatdropped, and slapped his forehead, "for Pete's sake!"

* * *

The End! Bwahahahahahahahaha! Oldie songs are weird, and fun! Love them oldies, I do [applauds The Shangri-Las] sing it, ladies..! 


	10. YBakura & Honda

Disclaimer: I would love if Kazuki Takahashi-san gave me his characters. But alas, he has not. I wouldn't, if I were him, actually O.o() Heh, anyways, he created 'em, so they're his, plain and simple. 

Warnings: Honda/YBakura-ish... _very_ mild shounen-ai. Or just possible vague interest, I guess. Really really short, too.

**oooXXXooo**

Bakura couldn't help but furrow his brow as he stared up at the cherry trees; the cherryblossoms were in full bloom, the air lingering with a sweet scent. The sun was warm, the breeze cool, but neither of these were really registering for the former tombrobber.

A small nagging feeling was prodding at the back of his mind. And it was becoming annoying. Almost to the point that Bakura wanted to hit his head against a hard surface in order to clear the persistant thoughts.

... Why save a mortal?

He had only held the vessel Bakura needed. It would have been easy enough to simply pluck off the souless vessel, and allow the mortal to fall. Yet Bakura hadn't. It would have been easy to send the mortal to the shadow realm during his obvious intentions of defying his wishes. And he hadn't.

Perhaps a chord had been struck? Something within Bakura that hadn't been touched for years. Until that foolish mortal involved himself in Bakura's plans, ruining them, simply because it was the 'right thing to do'.

The former tombrobber smiled very slightly, it was barely visible. A teenage mortal, with decent morals, managed to get under his skin. Strange as it was, it was mildly intriguing.

"... Ryou?"

Bakura's smile quickly melted into a stern expression, as he glanced over his shoulder, and silently cursed himself. Speak of the Devil.

The mortal raised an eyebrow, then seemed to give Bakura the once-over. "Or is it the evil one?" he asked, slowly.

Bakura frowned, very slightly; somehow the mortal knew which soul was present, while others couldn't. Another intriguing concept. The tombrobber then folded his arms, waiting. It was only a matter of time until the mortal decided to leave. But the newly arrived long wait became obvious as the mortal smiled slightly, almost defiantly.

Bakura smiled inwardly, once again intrigued by this Hiroto Honda.

**oooXXXooo**

Hmn... there we go. And that's it. Yikes, very short (hides) oi vey...


	11. Valentines ish

**Summary:** It's Valentine's Day for Yugi and Co., and things go weird for the boys. Long one shot, written out of boredom, and some desperation.

**Disclaimer:** YuGiOh, and it's characters were created by Kazuki Takahashi. So that makes them his property not mine. Oh yeah, and the songs mentioned are not mine either.

**Warnings:** ... Definite requirement here, or something. Heh, shounen-ai, plain and simple. HondaRyou, SetoJoey (I dunno, I don't support this pairing, yet I write it O.o()), YamiYugi... huh, that'll do. Oop, and maybe some language. OOC-ness, as well.

Oh yeah, and ff. net is once again making me miserable! ff. net no baka! (s_tabs at ff. net with a spatula_) Damnit...! Please pardon... well, everything... damn, damn, damn X( It's most definitely annoying. Heh, and mayhaps I should get a Beta... but, it seems like too much trouble. Yeah, I tried to fix, Obscured Illusions. Thanks much, heh.

* * *

Ah, another Valentine's Day. Truly one of the greatest days of the year for those little Romancers of Domino High School. The air was light, and each student had a bit more bounce in their step at the prospect of romance; several already had special someones, others were waiting for their special someone to confess. And some were... well, not even aware of the holiday.

"But, Seto-kun," a girl wailed. "It's Valentine's Day! Please, just accept my valentine."

Seto Kaiba scowled, his blue eyes flashing in annoyance. Only once had he ever accepted a Valentine's gift, but that was a while ago. And it wasn't from a girl (**1**), so that made it a little easier. But he wasn't single anymore! Damn persistant females.

"Look, I'm sure you worked nice and hard for that," Seto said, in a slow and deliberate tone, as he gestured at the red lacey paper heart. "But I thought it became common knowledge, thanks to a certain _puppy_, that I'm taken!" he ended with a snarl.

"Oh... well, yeah..." the girl shrugged. "But that doesn't mean you can't accept presents, right?"

"I don't want presents."

"You'll want this one."

"How do you know?"

"Woman's intuition..." she declared, punching the air.

Seto had to stare at her, his right eye twitching. How many times did he have to say it? He didn't like girls. He was taken. And despite him being taken, he didn't even have much time for his 'lover' either. He was a busy guy, damnit!

"Hey, Red..." a voice rang out, and a friendly hand clapped down on Seto's shoulder.

Seto blinked, turning around, and came face to face with Tristan Taylor, whom was grinning cheerfully.

"Was lookin everywhere for you, pal..." the brunette said, pulling Seto closer to drape an arm around his shoulders, then he aimed his grin at the annoying girl. "Aiden, hey, how goes it? Mind if I borrow Red for a while?" he asked.

Aiden wrinkled her nose at the blatant display of 'male bonding'. "No, I guess not," she mumbled.

"Alright, thanks..." Tristan nodded, and started leading Seto, talking away. "... So I told him I'd go out and look for you, because genius or not, even _the_ Seto Kaiba can't be rude to females... at least not rude enough to make them get lost..." he was saying loudly, for the benefit of the ladies in the hallway. "Because you know some girls are just plain dense to the fact that Domino High's hottest bachelor is taken, right?"

Seto had to smirk faintly, as he caught sight of many girls' faces falling in disappointment.

"I suppose I should say thanks..." said Seto, pushing Tristan's arm away, once they got in the cafeteria.

"Nah, what're friends for..?" Tristan shrugged, then grinned again. "Besides, better me, right? Than having Joey show up, snapping and snarling," he commented, gesturing at their table where Yugi Muto and the others sat.

Seto blinked again, then smiled wryly, "right."

"Yeah, seriously, Red... talk to your boytoy, slash, my best friend about his jealous tendencies..." Tristan chuckled, slightly. "Can't have you feeling smothered now, can we?"

Seto laughed softly. Hm, maybe being romantically involved had its perks. He had Joey Wheeler to call his own; and Joey's best friend, Tristan, was a pretty decent friend to have.

**oooXXXooo**

Sitting at Yugi's table was always pretty entertaining. Especially considering who sat at the table. Of course there was Yugi Muto, the adorable wide-eyed innocent, or so he was called. Beside him sat his '_older brother_', Yami. Rumors that Yami and Yugi were in a relationship kind of raised questions about incest. Of course Yugi was embarrassed, while Yami frowned. He didn't ask for the other students to see him as Yugi's 'big brother'. Now with the assumption that he was Yugi's 'brother' going around, Yami couldn't touch Yugi.

Beside Yami was Tea Gardner, Yugi's childhood friend. Her temporary crush on Yami pretty much evaporated some time ago, and she was a huge sucker for romance. Hearing Yami admit his love for Yugi was her main goal.

Across from Tea was Ryou Bakura, a transfer student. An adorable teenage boy, with quite a fanbase for his angelic features. As cute as he was, with his large chocolate doe-eyes, and small kind smile, Ryou had a pretty dangerous side. His jealousy wasn't anything pleasant (but it did usually amuse Tristan Taylor), and his temper, if pushed hard enough, was just as scary.

And beside Ryou was Joey Wheeler, a rather hot-headed, lovable, goofy kinda toughguy. The claimant of Seto Kaiba's affections. Joey was pretty happy being with the redhaired CEO, but the problem with being with Seto was the fact that he had to take on the title of 'Seto's boytoy'.

'_Lover_' or '_Boyfriend_' just didn't seem too proper. And Seto had actually laughed when Tristan said they could _"call Joey 'Red's Boytoy', since he doesn't wanna be Red's boyfriend, or lover_". And so far, the title was sticking.

"So, what're your plans for Valentine's, anyways?" Tea was asking, resting her chin in her hand.

Yugi shook his head, "nothing much... it's monday, so... there really isn't much we can do."

"Finish decorating the gameshop, at the most..." said Yami, dryly.

"Well, that doesn't seem like any fun," Tea wrinkled her nose.

"They're having a dance kinda thing," Joey put in, with a shrug.

"It only goes until 11pm, though," Ryou smiled faintly. "School night, you know."

"Sad, isn't it?" said Seto coolly, as he strided up to the table, Tristan by his side.

"You found him," Joey grinned, then scowled. "Alright, who was hittin on him?"

Seto anime sweatdropped, while Tristan snickered. "Just some girl... Aiden, she's in our chem class," the brunette winked at Seto. "Had her eye on Red for about... well, since the start of the term, right..?"

Seto shrugged, causing Joey's scowl to grow, then he glared at Seto. "Why the hell you gotta be so desirable, Kaiba?" the blonde demanded, huffily.

Seto smirked, and took a seat beside the puppy, "because your jealousy amuses me."

"I'm not jealous!"

Tea giggled, while the others rolled their eyes. Seto and Joey may have been together, but they continued to argue on a daily basis.

Ryou blushed as Tristan pulled up a chair, to sit beside him. "You were saying something about a dance?" the taller teen asked.

"Yeah, that little one they're trying to throw, for Valentine's..." Tea shrugged. Ignoring Seto and Joey during their arguments was second nature for all of them.

"On a school night..." Ryou smiled. "It would probably be easier to wait until the weekend."

"But then it would be way past due..." Yugi said, with a grin. "And we can't have that... the romantic vibes for Valentine's are only at their peak during the 14th, plain and simple."

Yami blinked, "romantic vibes?"

"Right, romantic vibes at its peak..." Tristan nodded. "Meaning, we'll all have to make out in front of chaperones, y' know... since we'll be so overwhelmed with _romantic vibes_," he waggled his eyebrows at Ryou, playfully.

The silverhair's cheeks darkened. "Maybe..." he mumbled shyly.

Tea grabbed Yami's arm, and yanked him closer. "You're taking Yugi to that dance, right?" she whispered urgently.

Yami anime sweatdropped. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Take Yugi to that dance, then tell him you love him," she hissed. "That would really make his night, Yami, and you know it."

Yami couldn't help but cringe. Not many people could make whispering seem as loud as yelling. He would have to remember to commend Tea. Then he sighed, and gently pried Tea's fingers off of his arm. "Tea, I can't do that... everyone here thinks I'm Yugi's brother... we'll probably end up arrested if I touched Yugi a certain..." the former Pharoah's cheeks actually began to redden, as he trailed off. "Never mind," he muttered, shaking his head.

Tea blinked, then sighed, "Yami!"

Yugi looked over at her, "what's wrong, guys?"

Yami opened his mouth to answer, but Tea leaned up, clamping her hand over his mouth. "Not a thing, Yugi," she said, with a bright smile. "Yami's just telling me that he can't wait to take you to the dance tonight, that's all..."

Yugi blinked, while Yami slouched slightly, rolling his eyes heavenward.

"... Alright! That's it!" Joey was saying loudly, glaring angerly at Seto. "So what if I get jealous! What's wrong with that, huh! Tell me that, Rich Boy!"

"It's just immature... amusing, but immature."

"So what..? I'm not mature enough for you, or something?"

"I didn't say that..." Seto said calmly.

"Well, maybe if you just made it a little more obvous that you're with me, those girls wouldn't bother you..!"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Joey's light brown eyes widened, looking as if he were slapped hard on the face. "Wh-what's that mean?"

"I mean I shouldn't have to go around announcing my personal life to others, because it's none of their concern who I'm with." Seto's eyes narrowed slightly, "I happen to like my privacy."

"... You ashamed of me or something?"

"I didn't say that."

Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou could only stare. This argument seemed far more different, deeper and more intense, than their daily arguments.

Joey stared hard at Seto. Then he abruptly stood up, "alright, fine..." he muttered. "You enjoy toying with other people, and I get in your way, that it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Go to hell, Kaiba!" Joey snarled, then he turned and stormed off, out the door, which lead to the school's sports fields.

Seto watched Joey leave, blue eyes hardening. Shaking his head, he stood up, "bye" he told the others, and walked out of the cafeteria. Only he walked out the doors which took him back into the school. He wasn't going after Joey.

_Probably the library_, Tristan figured, brow furrowing. Seto became pretty predictable, since Tristan had befriended him, what with Seto being his best friend's special someone.

"Wow," Tea mumbled, her blue eyes wide.

"What... was that?" asked Yami, his eyebrow raised.

"That was Joey... reaching his limits," Yugi said, softly.

"W-will they be okay?" Ryou asked, biting his lip.

"Uhhhh," Tristan started to stand up. "Maybe we can..."

"Give them space," Yami cut in, giving Tristan a hard look. "They're angry right now, Tristan... give them some time to calm down. And then we can help them, alright?"

Tristan sighed, but sat back down, "alright... th-that's fine."

Lunch went on. Only a little more quietly.

**oooXXXooo**

Tristan slid his chemistry text and binder into his backpack, as he closed his locker. He furrowed his brow in concern. Who to talk to first? Joey was his friend for a long time. But Seto was a pretty loyal guy to have for a friend, once you got to know him.

"Maybe I can..." Tristan sighed, and rubbed the back of his head, thoughtfully. "I have no idea," he muttered to himself.

"No idea for what?" Ryou asked, appearing at his side.

Tristan blinked, then smiled at Ryou, "hey."

"Hey," Ryou smiled back. And concern crept over his features, "Joey and Kaiba?" he questioned, quietly.

"Uh, yeah..." Tristan sighed, "I have no idea who to talk to first."

"Well, who will calm down first?" Ryou asked carefully.

Tristan thought about that. Seto was probably back to his normal self. Probably got back to his normal self sometime during History. Joey on the other hand, sure he was easygoing, but if he was angry enough he could stay pissed for nearly two days straight. Tristan thought somemore; more than likely Joey would rant about Seto, and Seto would probably act cold and distant, like Joey's being angry didn't matter.

Ryou smiled sympathetically, as Tristan scratched his head, looking confused.

"Yeah... like I said, no idea. Ugh, Joey'll complain, and rant about Red," Tristan sighed. "And Red'll probably say 'I don't care', over and over."

"I'm sure things will be fine, if you help them, Tristan..." Ryou said, softly. He shyly slipped his slender hand into Tristan's larger hand. "You're a wonderful friend."

"Hm, well, I have my work cut out for me, either way," Tristan smiled wryly. "Maybe I can get Yugi's help, since Joey calls Yugi his best friend, too."

Ryou nodded, "that should work." The silverhair's cheeks reddened, "um, Tristan? This might not be a good time, but uh... I know this dance seems... weird and all, but... I was wondering..."

Tristan blinked, "oh," he smiled. "Sorry, almost forgot... Ryou, do you want to go to th--?"

"TRISTAN!" a girl's voice squealed, racing up behind the lanky brunette, and throwing herself at his back.

"Wha..?" Tristan was thrown forward by the force of a slender form glomping him from behind. Ryou's hand fell from his, as the brunette straightened up. He turned to look, and was staring into brown eyes. That were not Ryou's. "Uh, hi?" Tristan greeted, slowly.

"Tristan, remember me?" the girl asked, sweetly. "My dad's the coach for the basketball team, my name's Chloe... ringing any bells?"

"Chloe," Tristan blinked. "Uh...oh yeah, hi. How're you?" he asked the sophomore, with a forced smile.

"I'm just fine... except for the fact my boyfriend broke up with me," she pouted.

"Oh, uh... sorry to hear that," Tristan smiled weakly.

"Yeah... Captain of the basketball team, Eric."

Tristan's brow furrowed, "huh... he was suspended from the team a week ago."

"Mm-hm," Chloe smiled sweetly. "I didn't think daddy would so such a thing to poor Eric... but I can't keep secrets from my father, right? It's not good if an athlete does drugs, y' know."

Tristan's eyes widened, "you ratted on Eric?"

"Aw, I thought you would thank me, Vice Captain... y' know, daddy's looking for a new Captain."

"... Point being?"

"Take me to the dance, Tristan. Please?" Chloe cooed, cuddling Tristan.

Ryou's eyes widened. How dare this girl..! Who in the world did she think she was? He gritted his teeth, giving Tristan a look. "Tristan, I think we should leave now... don't you have friends to talk to?" he asked, in a dangerously sweet voice, as he glared at Chloe.

Tristan blinked, "uhh... oh yeah." He pulled Chloe's hands apart, and turned, pushing her away. "Sorry, but no, Chloe... I already have someone else in mind for that dance."

Ryou smiled, as his heart skipped a beat.

Chloe scowled, as she folded her arms. "Tristan, do you like playing on the basketball team?" she asked in a chilly tone.

Tristan frowned, but didn't answer.

"If you don't take me to that dance, I'll talk to daddy..." she threatened. "Then you'll end up like poor Eric."

Ryou bit his lip, then worriedly looked up at Tristan, and grabbed his hand.

Squeezing Ryou's hand assuringly, Tristan chuckled quietly, while watching the sophomore in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. "You're trying to blackmail me into taking you? Chloe, I don't even touch that stuff."

"Not what I heard..." Chloe sang.

Tristan frowned again, "and what did you hear?"

"Well... Tristan, I'm impressed that someone with your background managed to get so far in highschool... you were arrested for streetfights, you used to shoplift... and with that kinda stuff, I doubt you have never touched marijuana, right?" Chloe smiled brightly.

"What?" Ryou stared at her in shock.

"Yeah," Chloe giggled. "Tristan merely joined the team as a way to stay out of trouble... a parole officer suggested it. Right, Tristan? I'm impressed you managed to get up to Vice Captain, even if playing for the team was just an outlet to prevent your juvenile delinquency."

Tristan's frown deepened, "you look at my file, or something?"

"Yup," Chloe smiled. "Such a rough past you've had. I know my dad likes you, but... with that kinda history, I don't think daddy could doubt the idea of you doing drugs."

"Why not just ask someone else?" Ryou demanded. He didn't like this girl. And now he had a reason not to.

"Tristan's Vice Captain... Eric was Captain... Tristan may not be captain of the team, but he's the next best thing... and I only take the best."

"That's flattering," said Tristan, deadpan. "But I want to take someone else."

"Well, too bad."

"He refuses!" Ryou snapped.

Tristan cringed slightly, while Chloe blinked.

"Tristan has absolutely no interest in taking you to the dance! So why not just back off, and leave him alone? Why would he want to go with someone as crude as you! You resorting to such means of getting a date just shows why you have no one!" Ryou was glaring, and shaking his fist at the pushy girl.

"What? How dare you! Do you know who you're talking to?" Chloe yelled.

"Yes!" Ryou spat. "I'm talking to an airheaded, spoiled brat! You don't deserve Tristan as your date!"

"And who does, Pretty Boy?"

"I do!"

"What? Are you insane!"

"Shut up! What you're suggesting is a terrible idea! You and Tristan don't even look good together! I don't care what kind of threat you throw at him, he's mine! You can't take him!"

"Oh my gawd! You're serious!"

"Yes, I am!"

Tristan could only watch the two of them, his eyes darting between them, as they started hurling insults at each other. He was almost afraid they would resort to hairpulling... wait, Ryou was a guy. A very pretty guy, but he didn't pull hair... did he?

"You cow!"

"You baboon!"

"Ignoramus!"

"Idiot!"

"Slut!"

"_Albino_!"

"That's it!" Ryou snarled, and made a move to actually _hit_ the girl.

"I'd like to see you try!" Chloe shouted.

Tristan's eyes widened, as he quickly stepped in, pushing Ryou back. "Whoa... no, no, no! Ryou, calm down, alright?" He anime sweatdropped, as Ryou thrashed wildly to get at Chloe. Tristan had to assume the girl's throat wouldn't be safe if Ryou got to her.

"... You revolting, deceitful, no-good, hateful, little WITCH!" Ryou was shouting, eyes flashing with rage. "Tristan! You are _not_ taking that girl!"

"Ryou, you need to calm down..." Tristan told him.

"Yeah, Ryou..." Chloe cooed. "Why not take one of your precious cheerleaders?"

"I don't want them! I WANT HIM!" Ryou yelled, and suddenly hugged Tristan tightly. "Tris-chan," he pleaded, eyes shining with tears, as he gazed up at the brunette. "Please, don't take her... Take me, alright? Please?"

Tristan rubbed the back of his head, "I... I was planning to, anyways, Ryou."

"Tristan!" Chloe called. "Say bye-bye basketball team..!" she turned, and stomped away.

Tristan's face fell. "I... damnit, no..." he looked down at Ryou, whom was struggling not to cry. "Ryou, I... basketball's... it's--I love the game, I can't just..."

"Tristan..."

Swallowing, Tristan kissed Ryou's forehead lightly. "I'm sorry... I'll... I'll make it up to you, alright?"

"No..." Ryou shook his head. "Tristan, please, don't... you can't mean..."

"Sorry, Ryou... I'll make it up to you," Tristan repeated. "I promise." And with a grimace, he turned, walking after the girl, very reluctantly. "Chloe... hey, wait up."

Ryou felt the lump forming in his throat. "No..." he whispered, his eyes welling with tears. An icy feeling seemed to grip his heart, as Chloe squealed happily, and latched onto Tristan's arm.

**oooXXXooo**

Meanwhile, at the Turtle GameShop, the day was going just a little more pleasantly. Yami was behind the register, reading quietly, and it was Yugi's turn to sweep the store. Solomon 'Grandpa' Muto was out running some errands.

"So, uh... Yami..." Yugi said, quietly.

"Hm?" Yami flipped a page, not looking up.

"Uh, this dance... are we going to it, or..?"

"... Sitting at home seems like a better option," Yami muttered.

"What?" Yugi blinked.

Yami furrowed his brow, "Yugi, I don't think we should go."

"Why not?" Yugi blinked again.

"Because, it... it might look inappropriate to others."

"What would look inappropriate?" Yugi looked confused.

"Yugi, in school, everyone considers me to be your older brother."

"Which you're not."

"They don't know that," Yami sighed, and shook his head. "Yugi, I don't want to go, it just might raise more questions... I don't like how the others are looking at us now."

Yugi walked back to the register, leaning the broom against the counter, as he walked around to Yami. "But it might be fun..." he smiled cutely. "It seems normal enough for 'brothers' to go places together, right?"

"I... really don't want to go out tonight, Yugi..." Yami said, quietly.

"But, why?"

Yami turned on the stool to face Yugi. His aibou took that as an invitation, and stepped closer, slipping his arms around the older teen's waist, smiling up at him. Yami smiled back, but in an uncomfortable way.

"It won't just be you and me, Yami... Joey and the others'll be there... so we should go, too," Yugi coaxed.

"Why can't we just stay home?"

"But I want to go," Yugi's lip curled out, in a cute pout.

"I don't want to."

"I want to."

"I don't."

"I do."

"Yugi..."

"Yami," Yugi smiled sweetly. He rested his head against Yami's chest, closing his eyes contently. "It might be fun, you and me..."

Yami sighed, and kissed the top of Yugi's head. "We can't... do this kind of thing out there, Yugi..." he whispered, quietly.

"Huh?"

"... I can't..." Yami swallowed, as he cupped Yugi's chin in his hand, tilting his face upwards. "I can't touch you like this, out there... I can't hold you... it's... it's just not... '_brotherly_'. And not being able to hold you, or touch you... it... it's painful, almost..." Yami frowned slightly. "And if anyone else touches you, I can't do anything about it, because I'm your '_brother_'."

Yugi blinked, "Yami..."

"Here at home, I can touch you and hold you as much as I want, without worrying about what others think... I want to spend this so-called romantic evening here, at home, with you."

"But... I want to go out there, Yami..." Yugi said, softly. "I don't want to sit and hide at home."

"... I don't want to, Yugi..."

Yugi furrowed his brow, pulling away from Yami, with a sigh. "Then I'll go with Tea... I don't want to miss out."

Yami blinked, "Yugi..."

Yugi smiled. "No, don't worry about it... it's a schoolnight, right?" he asked, cheerfully. "I'll be home by 11 tonight, you know that."

"I thought you were supposed to spend this Valentine's night with someone you love?" Yami said, slowly.

Yugi sighed inwardly, Yami had him there. "I do love you... but I don't want to just sit at home, Yami..." he said, simply. "You're free to come along... we can go have fun together."

"... I can't touch you out there."

"I can't touch you, either."

"Then why go?" Yami asked, with an annoyed scowl.

"Because it's fun." Yugi smiled, giving Yami another quick hug. "I like seeing you out there, Yami... out in the world, being yourself, enjoying life."

Yami smirked faintly. "Care to know what I enjoy?"

Yugi blinked innocently, "what's that?"

"This." Yami pulled the smaller boy up, closer, kissing him firmly on the mouth. Yugi giggled, wrapping his arms around Yami, returning the kiss as best he could. Yami pressed Yugi firmly to his body, his hands wandering lower down the small slender boy's backside. Yami trailed his kisses to Yugi's neck, nipping and sucking gently.

"Nnn, oniichan (**2**)..." Yugi moaned.

Yami's crimson eyes widened, and he released Yugi quickly from his embrace. "What the hell..? Yugi!"

Yugi laughed, "I was kidding..." He leaned up to kiss Yami again.

"Forget it, mood's gone..." Yami carefully pushed Yugi away, while standing up to go into the stockroom. "I'll stock the shelves" he mumbled.

Yugi had to lean against the counter, to keep himself on his feet, as he laughed hysterically. "Oh c' mon, Yami...! I was kidding!" he called after him, breathlessly. Yami continued to mutter to himself in the stockroom, while Yugi wiped his eyes, still chuckling.

Just then, the entrance bell rang as a middle-aged woman, named Mrs. Nimbus, entered the store. Yugi blinked, feeling a sense of relief. Looks like it was better that they stopped. Mrs. Nimbus would have a heartattack seeing the so-called 'adorable Muto brothers' making out.

* * *

(**1**) heh, I was thinking of that rose from Tristan. Yeah, I'm weird v.v() 

(**2**) uh, this is just in case... Oniichan means 'big brother' (_grins_)

Nanaki: 'Muto Brothers'..? (_cracks up_) XD poor Yami-kun!

Yasuo: (_anime sweatdrops_) Yugi... is seriously twisted...

Nanashi: (_snickers_) I think I like him like that... yeah... still going, heh.

* * *

"Stupid, dumb, no-good, rotten, evil...!" Ryou was griping, as he turned to walk back, after walking forth. With nowhere else in particular to go, he had headed to Tea's place. At the moment he was in her room, pacing, still visibly seething.

Tea sat cross-legged on her bed, looking perplexed. Why was her room suddenly the gathering place of angry teenage boys? Sitting backwards on her deskchair was Joey, and the blonde looked just as pissed as Ryou. Tea furrowed her brow, looking at her bedroom door, half-expecting Yugi to walk in, looking just as angry as Joey and Ryou.

But nope, thankfully he didn't show.

Tea clicked her tongue a few times, watching Ryou continue to walk to and fro. Then she glanced at Joey, whom was glaring hard at her floor. Yeesh, what did she do to deserve this?

"Uh, so guys..." Tea said, smiling faintly. "How're you feeling?"

"Terrible!" snapped Ryou.

"Like hell..!" Joey snapped.

Tea blinked, "ooh-kaaaay... " she tapped her fingers together, clicking her tongue a few more times. "Is... something wrong? Because I'm kinda getting the impression that something's wrong."

Then to Tea's surprise, both boys started ranting at the exact same time: same tone, same pitch, same volume.

"This evil, wicked, no-good, conniving demon of a cow just blackmailed MY Tristan into taking her to the dance tonight! And that's just plain rude! I was standing right there, and she had the nerve to ask him..! And how could he possibly accept, anyways?" ranted Ryou.

"How the hell can Kaiba say that kinda thing to me! You'd think he was ashamed of me or something! After everything we've been through, and all the things we say to each other, it all means nothing in the end! Why'd I fall for a selfish bastard like that, anyways?" Joey ranted.

Tea anime sweatdropped. All she heard was: "This the wicked Kaiba conniving that of to cow blackmailed think Tristan taking ashamed her of me dance everything and been plain through rude standing things we say and means nothing nerve to ask it all means nothing in the end. Why'd I possibly accept anyways?"

Well, she heard and understood Kaiba and Tristan. That was it. The rest was just jumbled, obviously.

She pursed her lips, shrinking back, as both Joey and Ryou gave her questioning glares. As if she were the cause of their problems. Or as if she were the one who could solve their problems. "Okay, umm... we have scratched the surface, huh? But, uh... let's try one at a time, now. Ryou?"

"This stupid, dumb, scheming little witch blackmailed _MY_ Tristan into taking her to the dance!"

"Um, okay..." Tea blinked.

"The hell?" Joey gaped, then he scowled. "Damnit, I'll kick his ass!"

"You won't lay a hand on him," Ryou frowned. "I appreciate the gesture, Joey, but I don't like seeing my Tristan hurt."

"Still, he should have his ass kicked..." Joey shrugged.

Tea smiled faintly, "uh, what about you Joey?"

"Why would I need my ass kicked? I did nothing wrong." The blonde scowled again, "if anything, Kaiba should have his ass kicked."

Tea anime sweatdropped, "I wasn't referring to the 'ass-kicking', Joey..."

"Oh."

"Okay..." Tea tapped her chin. "So, Ryou's having problems with Tristan, and Joey's still angry at Kaiba," she shrugged. "Okay, then... now what?"

"We can call a hitman, and have the little witch killed," Ryou growled, grinning evilly.

Joey blinked, then rolled himself to a safer distance away from Ryou's... un-Ryou-ness. "Yikes, the evil dude's back," he hissed to Tea.

Tea sighed the anime mushroom sigh. "No, that's just Jealous!Ryou... he's like Ryou, but more violent..."

"And more jealous?"

"Yup."

"Huh, cool..." Joey nodded in approval.

"Ah-ha! That will work just fine...!" Ryou went and scooped up Tea's tennis racket. "I can beat her to death with this, can't I?"

Joey and Tea anime sweatdropped, "oi vey..."

**oooXXXooo**

Tea sighed, as she walked towards the Turtle GameShop, massaging her temples. Geez, she was tired. And she still had a dance to go to. The dance started in half an hour. And it took some effort to get the angry teens out of her room. Ryou was on a jealous tennis racket-wielding rampage, and since Joey's anger towards Kaiba was forgotten to support Ryou's jealousy, things got a little easier.

Who knew Ryou's angry jealousy was almost therapeutic for Joey?

Tea yawned; yeesh, handing angry teenage boys was like handling 5 year olds on a temper tantrum. Tiring. Oh well, the dance would help her feel better. And since it was assumed to be a casual dance, Tea was dressed simply.

She blinked, spotting Tristan's motorbike, and Seto's blue convertible parked in front of the GameShop. Curious, she picked up her pace, to see what was going on.

**oooXXXooo**

"So... you accepted a date with some girl, just because she can get you kicked off the basketball team?" Seto asked, his eyebrow raised, as he stared at Tristan in disbelief.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Tristan muttered. "Playing used to be just something to satisfy my parents... but I don't wanna get kicked off the team."

"But you're intelligent... if you're just thinking of going for a scholarship, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought. You can get through college on your own, right?"

Tristan rolled his eyes, "no, I'm not going for a scholarship... I just like playing now."

Seto rolled his eyes, "we graduate in a couple months, why bother?"

"He has a point, Tristan," said Yami, with a small smirk.

"I know... I can't... ah hell, Ryou's pissed, that's all I'm trying to say," sighed Tristan.

"Then just call off the date, Tristan, get kicked off the team... who cares?" Seto snorted, while leaning against the counter.

"... You've been saying that all afternoon," Yami observed.

"He's still pissed that Joey's mad at him," Tristan informed the former Pharaoh. "And when Red's mad, only "who cares?" and "I don't care" are in his vocabulary."

"Ah..." Yami nodded in understanding.

"What the hell..? Tristan, why is the puppy mad anyways?" demanded Seto.

"Why you asking me?"

"You're his best friend..."

"Semi-best friend... the title's split between me and Yugi," Tristan shrugged.

"Either way, tell me why..."

"Joey thinks you're ashamed to be with him, that's all," Yami said, curtly.

Seto grimaced, "why does he think that?"

"Because you said you don't like talking about your personal life."

"Yes." Seto scowled, "because who I'm with is none of their business."

Tristan had to fight back a grin. "Yeah, but Joey took that as, 'I don't like talking about the fact that I'm with you, because you're not good enough for me'," he shrugged.

"I didn't say that," Seto pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's how he heard it," Tristan smiled.

"Joey reads into things very well... except perhaps he read too far into this one, this time," Yami commented.

"Gee, ya think?" Seto said sarcastically, rolling his blue eyes.

Yami anime sweatdropped, giving Tristan a questioning look. Which Tristan snickered at, "yeah, he exaggerates his sarcasm a little more, too..."

"I noticed," said Yami, dryly. Then the entrance bell chimed, causing the three teens to look over expectantly.

"Hi guys..." Tea said, waving as she walked over to the small group. "What's up?"

"Ryou's pissed."

"Joey's pissed."

Tea anime sweatdropped, staring at the tall guys in shock. What in the world? Being the only girl in a circle of guy friends was just plain weird. Especially when all her guy friends were pursuing relationships with the other guy friends. Not that it didn't thrill her, but it also meant she had to play mediator. "Huh?" she blinked.

Tristan pursed his lips, "have you seen Ryou?"

"Yup."

"Uh, how is he?"

"... He wants to slaughter this Chloe girl with my tennis racket."

The guys anime sweatdropped. Yami blinked a few times, "and how will he manage that?"

"... Probably beat her to death," Seto said, blandly.

"Yup," Tea nodded.

Tristan groaned quietly, as he rested his hand against his face, in exasperation. "I have no idea... what I'm doing. What am I doing? No, don't any of you say it."

Seto, Yami, and Tea snapped their mouths shut again.

"... I'm being an idiot."

Seto, Yami, and Tea all nodded vigorously.

"Okay, logically speaking... basketball is just an extracurricular, that's it. Quitting the team isn't gonna mess with my graduation," said Tristan, his voice muffled by his hand.

"So we'll assume," Seto shrugged.

"Not helping."

"... Wasn't trying to."

"It's our senior year, Tristan," Tea pointed out. "Ryou really wants to go with you... he made it so obvious. Uh, in his hyperactive jealous kinda way... don't you wanna go with him? I mean, yeah it's a small little dance, but it's supposed to be a romantic dance."

"Of course I wanna go with him..!" Tristan said, his face still covered by his hand. Then, through his fingers, he glanced at Seto. "I think you're right. We graduate in a couple months, and there's no reason stay on the team..."

"Yes..." Seto nodded, then he smirked. "And I'm always right. I thought you learned that."

Smiling wryly, Tristan rolled his eyes, then he turned to Tea, "is he still going?"

"Yup... I offered to go with him."

Tristan's eyes widened, then he frowned, "what?"

"Not as a date... as friends," Tea laughed, stepping back and raising her hands in quick surrender. "Geez, you're both crazy... it's cute, but a little scary."

"Hm... alright." Tristan grinned, "that's fine. Tea, I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna steal him on you when I get there."

Tea giggled, "that's fine."

"And Chloe?" Yami asked.

"T' hell with Chloe... I want Ryou," Tristan replied simply.

Tea lightly poked Seto's arm, "I saw Joey too, in case you're wondering..."

Seto scowled, folding his arms, "yeah, and?"

Tea blinked, "what's with the attitude?"

"He's pissed that Joey's mad at him," explained Tristan and Yami, in unison.

Seto wordlessly glared at them.

"Oh," Tea grinned, tucking her hands behind her head. "Well, just so you know, he's only waiting for an apology... you do that, he'll be okay again."

"Sounds easy enough," Tristan whispered to Yami. Yami nodded in agreement.

Seto's mouth dropped open, then he scowled again. "Apologize?"

"Or not," Yami muttered to Tristan. Tristan sighed, shaking his head in exasperation.

"What the hell do I have to apologize for?" Seto snapped. "I said nothing wrong!"

"You said you were ashamed of him," Tea pointed out.

"For the last Goddamn time... I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Seto shouted in Tea's face.

Tristan and Yami anime sweatdropped. The force of the CEO's angry yell caused Tea to fall back, uttering a "yeesh", just as she hit the floor.

Seto turned away haughtily. "Damnit, puppy... you're unbelievable," he muttered to himself.

Yugi suddenly appeared, bounding into the store. "Hey guys," he greeted, cheerfully. Then he blinked, confused by the chilly aura coming from the CEO. "Wow, why so angry?" he asked.

"I'm not angry," Seto growled. He turned towards the door, "whatever, I'm going home... I've had enough of all this." He gave a short wave with his hand, and stormed out of the GameShop.

Yugi blinked again, "Joey?" he asked the others.

Yami, Tristan, and Tea nodded.

"Dance starts in 20 minutes, guys," Tea said, getting back up, while looking at the clock.

"Alright... let's go," Yugi said, brightly. "I'm ready to go, Tea."

Yami furrowed his brow, "Yugi..."

"No, don't worry, Yami," Yugi said, patting Yami's shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day," he pecked Yami on the cheek, and grabbed Tea's hand, merrily leading her out the door.

"Uh, see you guys..." Tea called, as the door closed behind her.

Tristan pursed his lips, then smiled at Yami. "So... what're you doing, otouto?" he asked, patting Yami's head, to emphasize the 'little'.

Yami sighed, pushing Tristan's hand aside. "You may be taller, but I am older... don't call me that."

"Gotcha... oniisan?"

"Tristan..." Yami warned.

The brunette laughed, as he turned and ran. Yami quickly gave chase, waving both fists over his head, making more for a comical manner, rather than threatening. After threading through the aisles, and knocking down a few games, Tristan raced out the door, Yami at his heels.

"C' mon... we'll both go to this dance..." Tristan called over his shoulder, running towards his motorbike. Yami shrugged, then ran after him. Luckily Grandpa was back from his errands. Once the former Pharaoh climbed on the bike behind Tristan, he bopped him over the head.

Tristan only snickered, as he started the ignition.

**oooXXXooo**

"Um, Chloe, dear..." Mrs. Hardeni said, slowly. "Are... are you sure you don't want me to drive you to this dance? I-I don't think... uh, well maybe you're supposed to meet your date at the dance, maybe."

"No!" Chloe snapped. "I told him to pick me up!" she gasped, her eyes darting back and forth. "I know! It was that little albino! He did it! Alright! Drive me! And drive fast!" she said, stomping towards the door, in determination.

Mrs. Hardeni blinked, then sighed, and grabbed her coat and purse, walking after her daughter.

**oooXXXooo**

"I'm mad, I'm mad... I'm mad, I know it... I'm mad, I'll show it...!" Joey was growling through gritted teeth, his arms folded, as he leaned against the wall. He was in a rather dark corner, which was quite appealing for the peeved blonde.

He ignored the red, white, and pink streamers and balloons. The DJ's music was also going unnoticed. When Joey Wheeler was mad, he made sure to go all out. Boy, if someone came, and tried to disrupt his bad mood...!

"Hi, Joey..." a cheerful voice called, over the loud music.

Joey grimaced, "Ohhhhhhh maaaaaan!" he wailed so loudly it was heard over the music. Quite a few looked over towards them. Ignoring the onlookers, Joey looked down at Yugi, "I mean, hi Yuge."

Yugi laughed, "hi again."

"When'd you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, with Tea... so, why're you hiding in the corner?"

"Hiding?" Joey straightened up. "I ain't hiding... I'm just, uh... people watching, that's all..."

Yugi looked where Joey was staring. "Lotsa short people on the floor near your feet, or something?"

Joey anime sweatdropped, realizing he was glaring at the floor, since he arrived at the dance. He smiled sheepishly at Yugi, "yeah?"

Yugi smiled in understanding. "That's fine... if you don't wanna tell me what's bugging you, that's okay, Joey," he said, simply. "C' mon... let's go see Tea," he suggested, tugging at Joey's hand.

"Huh? Awwww, but, Yuge, no. I kinda... I wanna stay here, and... uh..." Joey blurted, quickly. "Well, I wanna stay here, because, uh, it's nicer here... annnd... I don't think I can..."

"But there's no one over here," Yugi blinked.

"Uh, yeah, I know... I just... I'm okay over here, Yuge..."

Yugi looked thoughtful, then he smiled. "Oh, I see... since everyone's out there, and not too many people are around here, it gives you plenty of space to brood, right?"

Joey blinked, then smiled, "heh, yeah..."

"... And it's also private enough for Kaiba to apologize, right?"

Joey's face flared to a bright red, "what?"

"Yeah, that's why you wanna stay over here, right?" Yugi tilted his head, smiling kindly. "Because when Kaiba shows up, you can both 'make-up' right here, correct?"

Joey's face almost began to glow with a red light. Aw, man... was he that easy to read?

"That's okay..." Yugi continued to smile in that sweet way of his. "If I see him, I'll send him over here, okay?"

Joey buried his face in his hands, groaning to himself. Yugi was unbelievable, and so _not_ subtle. His innocence was a facade, it had to be.

"See you, Joey... actually, wait there, I'll see if Kaiba's here."

Oi, Yugi... But then, Joey started to laugh. It was kind of funny, actually.

**oooXXXooo**

Ryou muttered many a curse under his breath, as he kept a sharp eye out for his Tristan and that Chloe girl. If that witch even batted an eyelash at Tristan, Ryou swore to hurt the girl. Ryou Bakura may have been raised to be a polite young man, but damnit, this was war!

Brown eyes glinted dangerously, and he had a vicious frown on his angelic features. Ryou's fans were actually avoiding him. They weren't used to seeing their sweet Ryou looking so... well, angry. He was a vengeful angel now, no longer the precious adorable angel he was loved for. Plain scary.

There! Ryou caught sight of a dark haired girl, in a soft pink satin dress. Chloe! Whipping out the tennis racket, he made his way to the girl.

"Yikes... hey there..." someone quickly stepped in Ryou's path.

Ryou's eyes widened, as his wrist was caught into a stronger grip, and a warm hand rested against the small of his back. He looked up at the person who dared interfere with his venge... Tristan! Ryou gaped at the brunette, in shock.

"You make anything look scary, when you're angry, you know that?" Tristan commented, smiling wryly at the tennis racket.

Ryou blushed darkly. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked, shakily. "I thought you were..."

"Got here about 5 minutes ago, looking for you."

"B-but Chloe just came in..."

"Oh, yeah?" Tristan looked around, then smiled, also noticing Chloe standing by the doors. "Huh, well well, whatta y' know..?"

"Tristan... y-you're supposed to be here with her, aren't you?"

"Hm... supposed to."

Ryou blinked, "then... wh-what are you doing?"

"I dunno. Needed some logic, so I talked to Red."

"Um, and..?"

"He said that there's no point in wanting to stick with the team anyways... we graduate in a couple months," Tristan smiled, then shrugged. "So, let's say Chloe can rat on me, if she wants... might be a lie, but hey, what can y' do, right?"

Ryou's eyes welled with tears, and he flung his arms around Tristan's neck in a tight hug. "Thank you, so much... I wanted to be with you so badly tonight..!"

"I gathered..." Tristan grinned, "a tennis racket?"

Ryou blushed darkly. "Oh... I-I was desperate."

"But a tennis racket?"

"I said I was desperate..." Ryou pouted.

"... But it's a tennis racket," Tristan laughed.

"Tris-chan!" Ryou tried to blink back his tears, and his lower lip trembled.

Tristan's eyes widened, "I'm sorry... okay, I'm sorry!" he said, frantically. A tear rolled down Ryou's cheek. "Gah! I was kidding... oh, Ryou... c' mon, I'm sorry!" He hugged the slender boy close, and kissed his mouth tenderly. "I'm sorry... I won't tease you, okay?"

Ryou smiled, pleased to know Tristan was such a softie. He nodded, kissing Tristan lightly. "Umm, what about Chloe? She's gonna see you, and... she'll get angry because you stood her up, then..."

"Then we'll go somewhere else... candlelet dinner for two sound good to you?" Tristan smiled.

Ryou blinked, then he nodded, "yes, very much..." He smiled happily, and hugged Tristan's arm, as the brunette lead him to the exit, making sure to go _way_ around Chloe.

**oooXXXooo**

Seto scowled, as he walked into the dance. _Damnit, puppy, why do you make things so difficult?_

He looked around, in annoyance. Now where is he? Ugh, apologizing. Joey reduced the strong Seto Kaiba into a doormat. And it irritated the hell out of the CEO.

Seto could blow off an angry employee with ease. He could ignore people's petty grudges with dignity. When someone was angry at him, Seto just didn't give a damn.

... But the puppy was different.

Seto sighed inwardly. The puppy... was special. Because the puppy was his.

Rubbing his face tiredly, Seto looked around the dancefloor, for that familiar head of blonde hair. He never apologized before. Never had to. Their arguments were just something they did. Seto would taunt him, and the puppy would make fun of him. It was the way things worked.

But apparently, even the puppy had limits.

"Seto-kun!" a girl squealed, and latched onto his arm. "I'm so glad you showed up! Care to dance?"

Seto pried the girl off, and glared down at her. She ignored the cold glare, and smiled sweetly up at the redhead. Leaning closer, Seto smirked, causing the girl to blush.

"Allow me to get something through that thick skull of yours..." he said, smoothly. "I have no interest in you whatsoever... and regardless of how much you claim to 'like' me, I will never have an interest in you. You annoy me, and I don't ever want to have you touch me again, is that clear?"

Straightening up, Seto turned, and continued on his task of searching for the puppy. The girl looked deeply wounded as she stared after him, but Seto ignored her.

"Damnit... where are you?" he growled again, thankful for his height. He was able to see over almost everyone's head, still searching for his blonde haired moron of a mutt.

"Find him?" someone asked, flatly.

Seto turned to the person, then sighed. Yami. "No, I haven't."

"Hm... have you seen Yugi?" Yami asked, folding his arms.

"No..." Seto smirked, "afraid someone is touching your 'little brother'..?"

"Ugh, don't you start calling him that," Yami cringed. "That's it... how can I tell everyone that Yugi and I aren't blood-related?"

"You and Yugi can invite the school to a lab, and you can both take DNA tests while they watch..." Seto said, blandly.

Yami watched the CEO, dubiously. "I can't tell if you're being serious, or sarcastic," he retorted.

"I'm being sarcastic."

"It's hard to tell with your charisma," Yami rolled his eyes.

"Alright... this one's for the lovebirds out there..." the DJ said into a mic.

"_Let me tell you about  
The birds and the bees  
And the flowers and the trees..."_

The DJ anime sweatdropped, yanking the disc off. "Uh, oops... wrong song..." he muttered sheepishly. The teenagers laughed, while some protested playfully that they "liked that song!"

"Damnit... there's too many people here," Seto grumbled, folding his arms, ignoring the dancers around him as Steve Tyler started to sing...

"_I could stay awake  
Just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life  
In this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever..."_

"Getting desperate?" Yami asked, shortly.

"... Are you?"

"Yes."

"So am I..." Seto ran his hand through his hair, annoyance building. "Damnit, I just wanna find the puppy, apologize, that's it... get it over with... and now he's making things complicated."

"He's hiding...?"

"More than likely."

"You try his place?"

"Yes... he's supposedly here."

"Look for Yugi, maybe he'll know where Joey is," Yami suggested.

"... Why don't you go look for him?" Seto asked, snippily.

Yami rolled his eyes. "That's it..." he grabbed Seto's sleeve, and started tugging him towards the DJ's booth. "You and I shall both do the only logical thing..."

Seto visibly paled. Dear Ra, he was going to regret this... he could feel it.

**oooXXXooo**

"Any luck?" Joey asked, wryly.

Yugi smiled sheepishly, "nope, sorry, Joey..." Then he laughed. "Oh, but Tea thought she saw him, but it was just a trenchcoat on a coat tree."

Joey blinked, then burst out laughing.

Aerosmith's "_I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_" was cut off abruptly.

"H-hey... what're you doing..? Ack!" THUD! went the DJ.

"Sorry to interrupt..." a familiar voice said, sounding embarrassed..

Yugi blinked, "Yami?"

"This is your '_only logical thing_'?" another familiar voice demanded, sounding irritated.

"Kaiba..?" Joey stepped out of the dark, looking at the DJ's booth.

**oooXXXooo**

Yami shrugged, ignoring Seto's tone, and spoke anyways, "uh, ahem... I'm looking for Yugi Muto, if anyone's seen him."

"Uh-oh, must be a family emergency," Yami heard someone say. The former Pharaoh cringed. Something in his head snapped. It was _those_ idiots that were preventing Yami from touching his Yugi. Damnit, that was the last straw.

"Yugi, wherever you are, I love you!" he yelled into the mic.

Everyone went silent, staring at him, in something resembling shock, but bordering on horror.

"Alright! I finally got to hear him say it!" the familiar voice of Tea cheered.

"What the hell?" someone else shrieked. "He's your _brother_, you weirdo!"

"He means brotherly love!" someone else protested.

"Awww, now there's a big brother...!" someone else cheered.

Seto blinked, as Yami dropped his head forward in exasperation. The CEO, feeling a twinge of pity for his rival, snatched the mic. "Uh, I think I should have all you know that..." he started to say.

"Whoo! I love you, Kaiba-kun!" a girl whooped.

Seto's right eye started to twitch again.

A blue haze of depression hung over Yami's head. "He's not my brother... he's not my brother, why can't they understand that..? Yugi's not my brother..." he was muttering, practically drowning in misery.

"You're loads of help, you know that?" Seto told Yami sarcastically, unknowingly into the mic.

"Yeek, that voice...!" another girl gushed.

Seto scowled, "that's it... I've had it with every single one of you!" he snarled into the mic. "There are two things you people need to understand! One, Yami and Yugi are not related! How the hell they both look alike, we'll never know! But they are not related! They are not brothers, OR cousins! They are not related! And if any of you don't say that right now, I swear, I'll make you all regret it! Now say it! Yami and Yugi are not related!"

"Yami and Yugi are not related..." everyone said slowly. Fearfully. Yikes, Seto Kaiba was pretty intimidating.

"Do you all understand what you've said?" Seto demanded.

"Yami and Yugi are not brothers, or cousins..." they chorused.

"Exactly, thank you."

"Thank you, Kaiba!" Yami said, tearfully. He glomped the taller boy, hugging him in thanks.

"Ugh, not now!" Seto said, pushing the former Pharaoh away.

"Yami..." Yugi said, walking up to the booth, smiling brightly.

"Yugi!" Yami quickly jumped out of the booth, and pulled Yugi into a tight hug. Yugi laughed, as Yami buried his face against his neck. Yami, out of habit, nipped at the boy's neck. "Mmm, Yugi..." he whispered huskily.

Yugi swallowed, violet eyes turning hazy. "Yami..." he murmured breathlessly.

They both fell to the floor, Yami practically trying to devour the smaller boy.

Clearing their throats, the onlookers looked away, hastily. Yeesh, those two were weird. Had they no shame? But judging by some of the girls leering at the sight, it must not have mattered.

"Aww, Kaiba-sama's such a sweetie," a girl commented, almost swooning.

Seto scowled, remembering to get back to the topic at hand. "And two..." he went on. "I absolutely forbid any flirting with me, understand? As I've told someone earlier, I will never have an interest in any of you... I am taken... as in I'm seeing someone, in an intimate way... and I have no intention of losing him."

Joey smiled faintly.

"And even though it's against my better judgement, I have to... apologize..." Seto muttered. "So... I apologize, Joey," with that, he lowered the mic, and walked out of the booth.

The DJ stood back up, rubbing the back of his head. "Uhhhh, okay... let's try again..." he said, then quickly tried to play the same song again.

"_I could stay awake  
Just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life  
In this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever..."_

Seto froze in his tracks, since Joey was standing a few feet away. The CEO licked his lips, but stayed put. He did his part, that was it. If the puppy wanted to stay mad, that was fine. Seto Kaiba did _NOT_ apologize, unless that person was worth it. And if the puppy couldn't understand that, and tried to leave without knowing that, then...

... Then he'd have to teach the puppy that little fact. Seto frowned slightly. Honestly, he didn't want to lose him. Joey was his.

And damnit to hell if Joey was too dumb to understand that, too.

"... Hey," Joey said, slowly walking towards the redhead.

Seto nodded in greeting, folding his arms. Force of habit, he remembered. A bad habit. Seto dropped his arms to his sides again, since Joey always seemed to keep his distance when the CEO folded his arms.

_Damnit, you better say something..._ Seto thought. _I didn't apologize to you in front of everybody just to have you blow me off..._

Joey grinned, and quickly hugged Seto. "Softie..." he teased Seto, while lightly kissing his ear.

Seto anime sweatdropped. "Damnit... I knew that was the case, I knew it...!" he cringed, as he held Joey close, while resting his chin against the top of Joey's head. Then with a sigh, he tilted Joey's head up, and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "You're annoying you know that...?" he growled against his lips.

"Yup..." Joey grinned. Then swallowed, but continued to grin nervously, pulling back slightly. "I, uh... yeah... ahem, I... uh, love you, Kaiba," he mumbled, quickly.

Seto blinked, then smirked faintly. "Good to know..." he replied, easily.

"What? Hey! I just said..!"

"I know, I heard you."

"Damnit, Kaiba! Why do you have to be so complicated?"

Seto sighed, grabbing Joey's hand and leaned down, towards the blonde's ear. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said, simply. He smirked, and turned, strolling to the exit.

"You...!" Joey growled, then he blinked, looking to see that he was holding a single red rose. Confused, he looked at the tag.

"_You're Mine, Puppy _

_Fr. Seto Kaiba."_

Joey blinked again. Then he grinned. It wasn't an 'I Love You'. But it was just as good. Holding the rose close, the blonde immediately took off, to catch up to Seto. They left the dance, hand in hand.

**oooXXXooo**

Tea grinned, "alright! I rule! I rule! I rule...!" she declared. Then she marched towards the exit. The dance was going to be over in 5 minutes. It was a schoolnight after all.

But Tea had the small suspicion that six certain boys were going to be late. They were going to have a long night after all. Well, at least she hoped they would.

Oh yeah, there was also the little task of herself getting home. Hm, giving Yami and Yugi her car didn't seem too clever. But oh well, catching a ride with Miho should be easy enough.

"I'm bad, I know it..." she sang to herself. "I'm bad, I'll show it."

* * *

A/N: uhhhhh, yup...I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Blah, what an ending. Ah well, go Tea, go Tea...

Nanaki: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! (_glomps Ya-kun_)

Yasuo: Nooooooooo! Evil! Devil! Noooooooooo! (_struggles to get free_)

Nanaki: ... I don't think Ya-kun like glomps...

Nanashi: uh, what was your first clue? O.o()

Yasuo: (_tries to melt_) I'm melting! Meeeeeellltttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!


	12. Honda & Kaiba2

**Summary:** Kaiba learns one can never say something important to someone with an iPod.

**Disclaimer:** I'm a fan, so I write _fan_fics. If I were the creator and owner of YGO and its characters, I'm pretty sure I'd be writing episodes, or manga. Oh yeah, and nor do I own the song mentioned; well, I own their CD, but that's about it. Same with iPod, the name isn't mine.

**Warnings:** Suprise! This is _SHOUNEN-AI_! Stubbornshipping to be exact (aka, Honda/Kaiba)... Uh, yay? XD And it's pretty short. But ah well, ne? Anyways, there's also OOC-ness. Please, please, please bear with me, it's been a while v.v;;; Oh yeah, dedicated to Star-chan, yupyup.

* * *

Honda Hiroto couldn't help tapping his finger against the table, in time with the beat of Pauli Rantasalmi's guitar. It was good to be a high school student, since that was when students could take up English.

The Rasmus was a band from Finland, and their music was in english, so Honda could grasp the lyrics pretty well. And Honda found himself cranking the volume of his iPod even higher, since it sounded so good.

Almost to an unhealthy extent; most would consider such high volume to be deafening.

Or maybe annoying.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kaiba Seto was pacing. He knew he was pacing. Yes, he was walking back, forth, back, forth, then back. And for the sake of continuity, he went forth again.

He guessed he shouldn't have asked _make inu_ where his friend was; asking that mutt for anything only meant headaches for Kaiba afterwards. But there was a small sense of urgency that the CEO really couldn't settle.

Bakura Ryou was coming back to Domino City.

Bakura Ryou. Was coming. Back. To Domino City.

Bakura Ryou! Was coming _back_!

... Well, there was the urgency showing itself.

Kaiba glared at the passers-by, as they were looking at him a little oddly. What, it wasn't normal for a teenager to pace in front of a fastfood place? Kaiba forced himself to stop pacing, as he glared up at the sign: "Burger World".

"I'm an idiot..." Kaiba muttered to himself.

He was looked at oddly again.

"I'm not insane!" Kaiba snarled at the little old lady whom dared to look at him in such a way. He paused, as the obaasan quirked an eyebrow at him, then practically scurried away.

Declaring yourself sane to a complete stranger kind of negated the whole declaration, didn't it?

"Agh! This is ridiculous!" Kaiba rolled his shoulders to ease the tension, as he pushed his way into the bustling fastfood joint. He made a quick scan of the place, then saw his target.

His target was seated in a booth, very near the far back. Kaiba couldn't help feeling grateful for that. With long quick strides, he approached Honda's table.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kaiba Seto quickly slid in the booth across from Honda Hiroto. And Honda looked up, vague confusion flickered over his handsome features. Then the other boy grabbed his hands, for some odd reason.

"I'm just going to be blunt about this..." Kaiba said, his intense blue eyes flashing with determination. Yet there was also a shade of nervousness behind the intensity.

Honda blinked.

"Recently, I heard Bakura Ryou's moving back to Domino City," Kaiba spoke with a slightly edgy tone. And it bothered him to say the least, yet he pressed on. "I will admit that you and I have gotten closer, and I won't lie, having you as an acquai--... no, having you as a friend, it's made me... happy." Kaiba dropped his head forward, swallowing hard.

Honda blinked again.

"I'm doing this, because I heard of your... bond with Bakura. And then I realized I really, really didn't want to... t-to lose you." Kaiba cleared his throat, as he slowly raised his eyes to meet Honda's gaze again. "I like you, Honda. A lot... and I don't think I could stand the idea of you being with anyone else but me."

Honda blinked once again.

Kaiba's heart almost stopped as Honda's expression turned very serious, his eyes gaining the similar intensity as Kaiba's. Then, in an almost gentle manner, Honda pulled his hands away from Kaiba's. Raising his hands to his ears, Honda removed his earphones.

"--_Times are gone for honesty  
My victory is your defeat  
Oh can't you see you've been mistaken_..." The Rasmus' lead vocalist, Lauri Ylonen, could be clearly heard singing out due to the loud volume.

"What'd you say?" asked Honda.

Kaiba sweatdropped, "I hate you," he grumbled.

_The End._

* * *

Yup, I dunno either, but it was something. Whoo-hoo? Yeah, whoo-hoo.


	13. Honda & Yugi

**Summary**: Honda and Yugi discover the basis of their relationship.

**Disclaimer**: YGO and its characters were created by Kazuki Takahashi; I thank him for creating such fun charas to write with :3 **Warnings**: Very, _very_ vague shounen-ai. Heads up? And yeah, lotsa Honda-love going on with this one, but I can't help it... more or less it's retaliation for all the Honda(Tristan) bashing... might be spiteful, sorry :3 Oh yeah, and beware OOC-ness..?

* * *

It definitely wasn't an everyday thing; one that could possibly go into the record books if people understood the unspeakable odds of this actually happening.

Honda and Yugi, hanging out, together. Alone. Not with anyone else, just each other. As in no Jounouchi, and no Anzu. Maybe even Kaiba would have been a welcome interruption--no. No, maybe not. How or why it ended up like this, they didn't really have a clue, it just was. Well, appointments _did_ happen.

"So..." Honda started to say.

"... so," Yugi mumbled.

They both paused, and looked at each other; Yugi smiled sheepishly, while Honda offered him a weak smile of his own. And then they slipped back into their hushed phase, Yugi fidgeting, and Honda looking around the schoolgrounds.

While Yugi wasn't the type to curse his friends, Honda was; actually, he would even cuss out certain individuals, as long as it was in his mind. No sense in looking like a foul-mouthed jerk in front of girls, right?

"So..."

"So..."

Again, another pause, as Honda and Yugi looked at each other; Rather than share another awkward smile, Honda held out his hand, gesturing for Yugi to go ahead. Yugi shook his head, and returned the gesture. Huh, this wasn't going to get them anywhere, so Honda took the opportunity.

"... Wanna go somewhere?" he asked.

Yugi blinked, "huh?"

Honda shrugged, "I don't think I can sit on these steps much longer," he explained. "Let's at least get something to eat... don't have to worry about conversation with full mouths, right?"

Yugi blinked again, then looked amused, "you might be right," he agreed. "Then maybe a movie? Don't have to do much talking there either," he suggested.

"Perfect," Honda stood up, dusting off his pants. "Let's go then."

Yugi got to his feet as well, also dusting himself. As he fell into step alongside Honda, he laughed slightly.

"What's funny?"

"No conversation, that's what we're aiming for, right?" asked Yugi. As Honda nodded in affirmation, Yugi grinned, "then this is purely a physical thing."

"Between me and you?" Honda grinned back. "Well, yeah... screw personalities and conversation; let's just enjoy each other's hot bodies, and eating habits."

Yugi nodded almost sagely, as he snickered, "my kinda night."

_...Done, Yet Again..._


End file.
